Uncertain Sense
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Tragedi Pompeii menyisakan sebuah kisah 2 anak adam yang terjalin ikatan darah namun saling jatuh cinta. Letusan Gunung Vesuveus pun tak mampu menghapuskan perasaan terlarang itu hingga mereka terlahir kembali. Dengan penolakan, obsesi, dan rasa yang menggebu hingga dapat mengulang takdir. Atau mungkin merubahnya? #PANDANETESDAY event/Tao x Yifan/Historycal-Fantasy! [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

**UNCERTAIN SENSE**

By: Skylar Otsu

 **Kris Wu** _and_ **Huang Zi Tao**

 _Romance/Tragedy/Historycal_

 **Theme** : 7 Deadly Sins/Fantasy/Sweet Forbidden/Hate Love Relationship

 **Rating: M**

This fic i write for **#Pandanetesday** event. So, i hope the gudges like it, and the readers too :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak ada yang berbeda pada malam-malam sebelumnya, udara masih lembab karena hujan baru saja usai, udara yang dingin yang seratus persen sangat di manfaatkan oleh penduduk kota untuk berburu kehangat yang banyak di tawarkan diluar sana, ketika sosok pemuda bersurai hitam legam layaknya arang terlelap di bawah selimut tebalnya. Matanya terpejam erat seolah keributan diluar sana tak akan bisa menganggu kenyamanannya._

 _Karena semua itu terlampau biasa. Bahkan saat mendengar para wanita menjajakan diri mereka di kota yang makmur ini._

 _Edison tetap akan menjadi anak baik yang sebisa mungkin menghindari hal-hal dosa seperti itu. Bukan karena menutup mata akan kebusukan kota tempatnya tinggal, ia hanya tidak ingin hal-hal seperti itu mempengaruhinya untuk turut berbuat dosa. Edison anak baik, karena itulah banyak orang yang menyayanginya._

 _Tak sedikit yang memuji rupa serta keindahan tubuhnya sebagai lelaki. Dan jujur, hal itu membuatnya sangat risih._

 _Padahal mereka tahu jika dirinya adalah putra dari orang terpandang di kota, dan siapapun tahu akan hal itu. Tapi tanpa sungkan mereka menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Seperti seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya, sejak kecil, bahkan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang di percayainya. Edison sangat percaya._

 _Karena_ _ー_

 _"Nngghh..." wajah manisnya yang lelap kini berkerut. Menggeliat saat merasakan tidurnya terganggu._

 _Edison hendak merubah posisi tidurnya yang tak lagi nyaman, tapi tubuhnya sangat sulit di gerakkan, seperti tertimpa sebuah bongkahan batu yang amat besar. Dan dirinya juga merasakan hawa dingin yang menjilat kulit tubuhnya. Aneh, bukankah dirinya memakai selimut tebal?_

 _"Nggg..." ia merengek lagi._

 _Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu berusaha menggerakkan kakinya, namun tidak bisa di gerakkan sedikit pun. Akhirnya kedua mata yang terpejam erat dengan hiasan bulu mata yang lentik itupun perlahan terbuka, dengan dahi berkerut-kerut tanda jika ia terganggu._

 _Namun belum sempurna fokus pandangannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, wajah tampan seseorang yang amat sangat di kenalnya tersedor di depan matanya yang memburam karena kantuk._

 _"Kakak!" pekiknya kaget karena wajah tampan itu muncul begitu saja seperti hantu._

 _Seorang pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun, bersurai layaknya perak, dan bermata tajam. Namun yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah jika pria yang di panggilnya Kakak itu duduk diatas perutnya dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan mempertontonkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terpahat indah dengan otot dada yang terbentuk sempurna._

 _Edison menahan nafas melihat hal itu. Kakak nya tersenyum, tangannya yang besar membelai lembut pipinya, yang refleks ia hindari dengan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri. Bergerak cepat meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu sang Kakak karena pria itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, seraya hendak bangkit duduk, tapi yang ada tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali. Dan ia mendadak menegang ketika melihat jika pakaian tidur yang di kenakannya tak lagi melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin._

 _"Apa yang_ _ー_ _"_

 _Kalimat protes yang hendak meluncur dari belah bibir kucingnya di patahkan oleh bibir tebal yang tiba-tiba membungkam bibirnya. Edison melebarkan matanya kaget, tubuhnya membeku, dan saat sang Kakak yang duduk diatas tubuhnya itu mulai melumat bibirnya, ia berontak. Mengarahkan kedua tangannya memukul-mukul dada bidang sang Kakak, matanya terpejam panik, sementara kakinya terus bergerak -meronta- brutal._

 _Sayangnya sang Kakak memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat di bandingkan pemuda seusianya. Pria berhelai perak itu sigap menahan kedua tangan Edison diatas kepalanya, seraya memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melahap bibir manis sang adik dengan lebih lahap. Tak peduli jika pemuda manis yang berada di bawah tubuhnya itu meronta, dan memekik tertahan ketika sang Kakak menggigit bibir kenyalnya untuk membuka akses._

 _"Stop it! Sto_ _ー_ _mmhh!" hanya sedetik bibirnya lepas dari terkaman, lagi-lagi di bungkam sebelum memprotes tindakan sang Kakak._

 _Matanya mulai memanas, dan telah membanjir dengan air mata yang sekuat hati ia tahan. Dan kenyataannya lelehan bening itu telah merembes menuruni pipi dan menitik pada alas kepalanya. Berusaha untuk tetap bungkam meski saat ini sang Kakak yang menduduki perutnya tengah mengigit bibirnya agar membuka celah bagi ciuman yang lebih dalam. Edison masih memiliki akal sehat, tentunya hal itu tidak akan terjadi._

 _Pemuda bersurai legam itu bahkan tak keberatan jika bibirnya mulai berdarah akibat sang Kakak yang tak henti menggigit bibirnya, membuat rasa logam yang pekat menyusup masuk di celah bibir mereka berdua dan membuat ciuman itu menjadi sangat tragis._

 _Ini salah. Semua ini salah. Bagaimana bisa Kakak nya sendiri berusaha menidurinya?_

 _"Kau sangat keras kepala Edi" desis pemuda yang lebih tua. Menjauhkan bibirnya, matanya berkilat tajam, dan garis rahangnya mengetat._

 _Edison menatap marah dengan matanya yang memerah dan juga berair, hendak mendaratkan pukulan pada wajah tampan sang Kakak, sayangnya pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu lebih dulu menangkap tangannya. Mengunci gerakannya dan mencengkramnya begitu erat di sisi kepalanya. Nafas Edison memburu, dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir, ia terlihat benar-benar sangat berantakan saat ini._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentaknya marah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram udara kosong._

 _Sang Kakak menyeringai kecil. "Kenapa kau sangat marah hm?" setenang genangan air, suaranta yang berat dan dalam sanggup meremangkan bulu-bulu halus Edison jika saja kondisi mereka tidak seperti ini._

 _"Apa kau gila Kris!? Kau menyerangku saat tidur!?' suaranya semakin serak. Edison merasa sesak di bagian dadanya, dan rasa panas di wajah juga matanya._

 _"Apa maksutmu Ed? Kau tahu kita menginginkan ini sejak lama, kenapa sekarang kau marah padaku?" terdengar cukup manis. Namun bagi Edison kalimat Kris cukup membuat kedua telinganya terasa terbakar._

 _"Kita sudah setuju untuk tidak melanjutkan hal ini Kris" ujarnya penuh penekanan. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan._

 _"Tidak sayang, aku tidak pernah setuju. Apa kau dengar aku mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal itu?"_

 _Edison menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, tangisnya semakin hebat meski dalam diam._

 _"Kau gila Kris...kau gila..." suaranya bergetar. Semakin deras, air mata itu semakin terlihat menyedihkan._

 _Kris menyatukan kedua tangan Edison diatas kepala sang adik dengan satu tangannya yang mencengkram erat, lalu menyeka lembut pipi gembil Edison yang banjir oleh air mata. Pemuda tampan itu mengecup ringan dahi sang adik, namun di tolak oleh Edison dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Sukses membuat Kris mengeram rendah, dan semakin erat mencengkram kedua tangan Edison, membuat pemuda manis itu mengerang kecil._

 _"Sakit Kris...lepas..." pintanya. Sedikitpun tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya._

 _"Tidak akan pernah Ed. Sampai kita saling memiliki, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti" desis Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya._

 _"Kau tidak serius kan? Kita kakak adik Kris..." Edison menangis. Tak tahan lagi untuk tak bersuara. Bahunya berguncang, di iringi isakan yang mengenaskan. Sayangnya Kris tak terpengaruh oleh pemandangan itu._

 _Padahal seharusnya ia orang pertama yang akan bersalah jika melihat Edison menangis. Lantas mengapa saat ini dirinya diam saja dan tak berniat menghentikan tindakkan menyimpangnya?_

 _"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu adik ku Ed, dan sebaiknya kau juga begitu. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan?"_

 _"Ini salah! Kita sedarah! Apa kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku?"_

 _"Dan karena aku peduli padamu sayang. Bukankah kita saling mencintai?"_

 _Edison menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Tidak seharusnya Kris...aku sadar siapa diriku dan siapa dirimu...hal ini tidak seharusnya terjadi Kris...ku mohon..."_

 _Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum timpang, melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, dan merengkuh tubuh sang adik ke dalam dekapan penuh kasihnya. Mengelus pelan punggungnya berusaha menenangkan sang adik yang menangis hebat._

 _Bukannya Kris seorang yang berhati baja hingga semudah itu melakukan semua ini pada Edison, namun karena perasaannya sebagai Kakak yang berkembang secara berlebihan lah yang membuatnya di butakan oleh keinginan untuk memiliki. Kenyataan jika mereka saling memendam perasaan satu sama lain, dan sebenarnya jika masih memiliki hubungan darah yang kental karena mereka adalah kakak-adik. Semua hal itu membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih._

 _Kris menganggap semuanya tetap akan baik-baik saja. Oh lihatlah di sekeliling, lingkungannya telah mengajarkan banyak hal. Termasuk bagaimana cara agar ia dapat memiliki sang adik yang sangat di sayanginya itu. Dan jangan salahkan Kris jika ia telah buta akan perasaan terlarang yang di milikinya pada Edison, karena sekali lagi, seluruh masyarakat Pompeii telah mengajarkan banyak hal kepadanya._

 _Mengajarkan dan memberinya arahan untuk berbuat._

 _Sayangnya Edison adalah pemuda lugu yang polos. Awalnya memang ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh antara hubungannya dengan Kris, namun semakin lama rasa sayang itu berkembang tidak semestinya. Menjalari hati dan otaknya, dan kemudian membuat batinnya tersiksa. Edison anak baik yang selalu mengandalkan logika dan akal sehat, karena itulah ia berusaha menjauh dan menarik diri meski sebenarnya sangat berat._

 _Tapi dirinya telah bertekat jika tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari kebusukan Pompeii yang menjijikkan._

 _Selama 18 tahum hidupnya, ia telah menyadari jika tempatnya tinggal sangat berbahaya. Berulang kali sudah ia berusaha pergi, namun Kris, kedua orangtuanya serta orang-orang yang bekerja di bawah keluarganya selalu berhasil membawanya kembali dan membuat telinganya serasa berdenging akibat petuah yang tak pendek._

 _Edison pemuda baik-baik, karena itulah ia tak merasa cocok dengan Pompeii. Sebuah desa kecil di Italia yang berdiri diatas jalur buatan lahar dingin gunung Vesuveus berabad-abad lamanya._

 _Pompeii memang indah, namun tak membuatnya lebih baik. Karena Edison sungguh sangat tersiksa setelah usianya beranjak remaja. Bagaimana bisa ia menahan diri jika di sekelilingnya bertebaran hal-hal kotor dan menjijikkan?_

 _"Tenanglah sayang, jangan menangis. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, ku mohon diamlah" pinta Kris lembut. Mencium puncak kepala Edison penuh kasih sayang._

 _"Aku ingin...pergi- darisini Kris...aku-"_

 _"Ssshhh...don't cry my baby, i will take care of you"_

 _"No, i'm..."_

 _Edison mendorong pelan dada Kris, menabrakkan mutiara hitamnya yang basah pada hazel indah Kris yang menatapnta sendu. Memejamkan mata seraya menarik nafas panjang, ia kembali membuka matanya dan_ _ **JDAGH!**_

 _"Shit!"_

 _Kris mengumpat keras merasakan nyeri teramat sangat di bagian dahinya, membuat kepalanya serasa baru saja di lempar oleh batu besar yang membuat kepalanya sangat berat. Edison yang baru saja membenturkan kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat hingga tidak ada antisipasi oleh Kris, dapat dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat sang kakak dan tergesa turun dari tempat tidur kayunya._

 _"Edi!" panggil Kris sambil memegangi kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah._

 _Edison berlari menjauh sembari membenahi pakaian tidurnya yang compang-camping akibat perbuatan Kris saat dirinya terlelap. Tak peduli jika dirinya tak memakai alas kaki dan membuat kulitnya mengerut akibat ubin dingin yang menusuk. Ia baru akan keluar dari kamar miliknya saat tiba-tiba dinding rumahnya bergetar dan membuat keseimbangannya berkurang, refleks ia merentangkan tangan berpegangan pada dinding ketika getaran itu tak kunjung berhenti._

 _Lantai yang di pijaknya pun seolah berubah menjadi pasir hisap yang membuat kedua kakinnya tak bertenaga. Getaran itu cukup lama namun tak terlalu besar, setidaknya tidak akan membuat dirinya menangis ketakutan diatas tangis penyesalan yang sudah membuat wajahnya berantakan._

 _Setelah tak lagi merasakan getaran di dinding maupun lantai, Edison kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih karena gempa kecil tadi, tetap ia paksakan juga untuk keluar dari rumah yang membuatnya sesak ini. Meski Kris telah memanggilnya berulang kali, ia menghiraukan semua itu dan semakin tergesa, tak sabar untuk melepaskan diri dari ketakutan yang membelenggunya._

 _Edison merasa tubuhnya hampir terjungkal saat dirinya berhasil membuka pagar kayu sederhana yang membatasi rumah dan jalanan depan rumahnya, membuat bebatuan kecil yang cukup tajam melukai telapak kakinya yang halus. Nafasnya memburu karena takut dan juga gugup, mengingat jika dirinya tak pernah keluar dari sangkarnya saat malam menjelang dan hal ini cukup menakutkan baginya._

 _Pompeii di malam hari sangat tidak bersahabat. Terlebih bagi pemuda lugu seperti dirinya._

 _Penduduk kota akan lebih terbuka untuk bisnis kotor mereka, menjajakan lendir dan kemaluan pria di setiap sudut rumah. Sementara kemunculannya di dengan kondisi pakaian tidur yang berantakan membuat pejalan kaki dan sebagian besar mengenalnya, memlerhatikannya dengan kilat mengerikan di mata masing-masing. Dan hal itu sangat menakutkan._

 _Edison merapihkan pakaian tidurnya yang terdiri dari kain katun super lembut yang di lilitkan di tubuh indahnya. Tergesa di antara tatapan penuh minat banyak pasang mata, dan hal itu membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Takut._

 _"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Ed_ _ー_ _"_

 _ **GRRKK!**_

 _ **GRAK! GRAK! GRAK!**_

 _Guncangam yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Jalanan yang mereka pijak seolah kehilangan kepadatannya dan terperosok masuk ke tanah, langit seolah berputar, dan seluruh orang berteriak ketakutan ketika bumi mengeram marah. Getarannya sangat hebat, Edison tersungkur ke tanah seperti banyak orang lainnya, meringkuk melindungi kepala ketika getaran itu semakin lama semakin hebat._

 _Perut bumi seolah terkoyak dan ingin memuntahkan isinya, membuat gunung Vesuveus bergetar dan menimbulkan suara derak mengerikan dan letupan uap panas yang kini membuat gumpalan awan kelabu tebal diatas puncaknya. Edison memberanikan diri melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melindungi kepala, mendongak dan melihat kearah gunung yang agung, seketika matanya membola._

 _Gunung kebanggaan rakyat kota Naples itu kini seolah akan meledak, dari jarak saat inipun dirinya dapat melihat cairan berwarna merah-oranye yang mengepulkan uap panas mulai menyembul di puncak gunung. Edison merasa tubuhnya mendadak tak bertenaga, nafasnya tersendat, masih duduk diatas tanah, seolah tuli dan buta akan keadaan sekelilingnya yang sangat ribut._

 _Guncangan bumi semakin menjadi, dan Edison terpaku di tempatnya._

 _Getaran itu berhasil meratakan banyak bangunan sejajar dengan tanah, teriakan penduduk desa yang memekakan telinga, serta seruan agar menyelamatkan dirivtak dapat menyeret Edison. Hingga lahar membara penuh amarah yang berhasil di muntahkan oleh sang gunung mengalir ganas pada jalur yang tercipta alami. Menyerbu layaknya serdadu perang yang di liputi dendam, membawa awan gelap yang pekat menjadi sekutu._

 _Gunung Vesuveus tak ubah layaknya balon udara yang meletus karena uap panas yang tak terkendali. Cairan ganas merah-oranye yang turun menjalari gunung seolah berlari menuju kaki gunung. Bahaya mengancam, namun Edison tetap tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Pemandangan menakutkan itu telah menghipnotisnya._

 _Tak peduli sekeras apapun Kris berteriak mrmanggilnya, Edison seperti tuli. Karena semakin lama lahar panas itu bergulung semakin dekat, di tengah pekatnya abu-abu vulkanik yang berhamburan layaknya butiran salju. Matanya tak bisa mengerjap sedikitpun menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya._

 _"EDISON!"_

 _Pemuda manis itu tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba bahunya di guncang hebat oleh Kris yang entah sejak kapan berlutut di hadapannya. Wajah tampannya menengang dengan gurat khawatir yang amat sangat. Bahkan Edison belum berkata apapun ketika Kris mendekap kepalanya di dada._

 _"Kita harus pergi darisini!" ujarnya berteriak diantara suara getar bumi yang kian keras._

 _Edison menggelengkan kepalanya cepat seraya melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kris. "Tidak!" tolaknya._

 _"Desa ini akan terkubur! Kita bisa mati jika tidak menyelamatkan diri!"_

 _"Aku tetap disini! Aku akan tetap disini!"_

 _Kris ingin membentak, memaksa, atau apapun agar sang adik mau mendengarkannya. Namun saat melihat keteguhan di dalam mutiara indah itu, semua kata-kata yang siap di lontarkannya seketika lenyap. Terlebih Edison mencengkram erat pakaian di bagian pinggangnya, membuatnya kembali mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu lebih erat._

 _"Baik jika itu maumu, kita akan berakhir disini" bisiknya sambil memejamkan mata._

 _"..."_

 _"Jika kita tidak bisa bersatu di kehidupan ini, kita akan bersatu di kehidupan yang akan datang"_

 _"...ku harap kau tidak menjadi kakak ku lagi..."_

 _"Ti amo..."(Aku memujamu) menarik nafas panjang. "Sei la mia vita"(kau adalah hidupku)dekapannya semakin erat._

 _Edison balas memeluk Kris erat. Dan gemuruh itu semakin dekat dan terdengar mengerikan. Bergulung layaknya badai dan lebih ganas di banding ombak. Setidaknya mereka telah berucap untuk saling bertemu di kehidupan yang akan datang. Dan seketika lahar panas gunung Vesuveus menerpa tubuh keduanya beserta apa yang ada di Pompeii menjadi batu._

 _Hanya dengan sekedipan mata._

 _Pompeii telah rata oleh tanah pada 79 M._

 **Pompeii, Campania. Italy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pats!**

Kedua kelopak yang semula terpejam itu tiba-tiba terbelalak serta tubuh bagian atasnya yang tersentak ke depan seperti menerima dorongan tak kasat mata di punggungnya. Nafasnya tersendat, dengan degup jantung yang mendadak meningkat, membuat dadanya terasa sesak tanpa sebab.

Ketakutan, ia mengerakkan kepalanya patah-patah ke sekeliling bus yang di tumpanginya menuju perjalanan pulang. Matanya yang setajam runcing terlihat waspada memperhatikan beberapa penumpang yang sibuk dengan Dunia mereka sendiri, ada juga yang tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada kaca jendela bus.

Menghela nafas lega, pemuda bersurai _pale blonde_ itu mengelus dadanya. Kembali ia duduk dengan tenang menghadap ke depan, melepas kapuchon jacket hitam yang di kenakannya, ia mencoba untuk duduk lebih rileks, menyandarkan punggungnya santai.

 _ **look into my eyes and you'll see**_

 _ **i'm the only one**_

 _ **you've captured my love**_

 _ **stolen my heart**_

 _ **changed my life**_

 _ **everytime you make a move**_

 _ **you destroy my mind**_

 _ **and the way you touch**_

 _ **i lose control and shiver deep inside**_

 _ **you take my breath away.**_

Menghela nafas kecil seraya merogoh saku jacket tebalnya, bibir kucingnya mengerucut ketika melihat _playlist_ di ponselnya menunjukkan sebuah band legendaris yang tengah bernyanyi. Pemuda manis dengan garis wajah nyaris sempurna yang perpaduan proporsi tampan dan cantik itu tersenyum kecil setelah berhasil mengganti lagu yang tengah di putar. Lagu yang menjadi favoritnya dan juga...

 **Drrtt~**

Getaran kecil pada ponsel pintar tersebut membuat si pemuda mengangkat kepalanya dari sandaran kursi bus seraya mensejajarkan ponsel dengan pandangannya. Segera saja ia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu, dan menarikan jemari-jemari lentiknya diatas layar sentuh ponsel.

 **From: Baconie**

 **To: HZTao**

 **ー** **Kau jadi tidak datang ke rumahku? Aku mulai mengantuk. Awas saja kalau kau tidak membawa makanan untuk ku.**

 **.**

 **From: HZTao**

 **To: Baconie**

 **ー** **Ara ara, aku sedang di bus, 20 menit lagi akan sampai. Tenang saja, aku membawakan kimchi buatan Bibi Park *smile emoticon***

Tao, biasa ia di panggil, mematikan _backlight_ ponselnya dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya seraya melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela bus yang agak berembun karena udara dingin. Wajar saja, karena musim sebentar lagi akan berganti dan hal itu membuat Tao khawatir.

Meski sebenarnya kekhawatiran itu tak pernah lepas darinya, tak pernah meninggalkan dirinya hidup tenang.

Menghembuskan nafas kesekian kalinya, dan tiba-tiba lagu yang sedang di putar terhenti di gantikan dengan dering ponsel yang khas. Sanggup membuatnya tubuhnya menegang seketika, dengan gerakan tangan yang kaku mengangkat ponsel pintarnya dan menghidupkannya.

 _ **Gege**_

Tao terdiam. Menatap 4 deret huruf yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ada kecemasan disana, juga rasa takut yang tak pernah di mengertinya. Hingga pada dering ketiga, pemuda cantik itupun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ha-"

 _"Kenapa lama sekali di angkatnya!? Cepat datang ke Rumah Sakit Daejun!"_

"Ha?" Tao mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar suara yang bukan milik sang Kakak. Melainkan suara sahabat sang kakak yang sudah di kenalnya.

 _"Cepat datang Zi! Aku menemukannya di kamarnya dengan pergelangan tangan terpotong!"_

"APA!?" kedua matanya membelalak sempurna dan refleks bangkit berdiri dengan tubuh menegang hebat.

Sukses mengagetkan seorang pria yang duduk di kursi belakang tengaj tertidur terlonjak kaget di tempat duduknya. Jangan lupakan beberapa penumpang lainnya yang juga terkejut dengan teriakan memekakan telinga itu.

Tao meremas udara kosong kuat, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. "A-apa yang terhadi _hyung_? Apa yang terjadi pada Yifan- _gege_!?" suaranya mulai serak, dan matanya memanas.

 _"Datanglah nanti akan ku ceritakan semuanya! Cepat!"_

"Aku segera kesana sekarang!"

Tergesa ia memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut dan berseru pada pengemudi bus agar menghentikan laju busnya. Berlari tergesa dan melompat keluar dari bus, Tao memacu kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut _ripped jeans_ menyusuri pedestrian yang masih ramai akan pejalan kaki, menuju depan persimpangan jalan yang sedang menunjukkan lampu warna hijau.

"Taksi! Taksi!" panggilnya sekuat tenaga pada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan logo di bagian pintunya.

Taksi tersebut pun berhenti, Tao meraih _handle_ pintu dengan kasar dan membukanya cepat, menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi belakang dan menutup pintu yang di iringi dengan suara debaman yang cukup keras.

"Rumah Sakit Daejun! Cepat _ahjussi_!"

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon menghela nafas samar, sambil membenahi selimut yang melindungi tubuh sahabatnya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidur besi Rumah Sakit. Sesekali mengecek jam tangannya, kemudian menoleh pada pintu kamar rawat yang tertutup. Dan setelah menimang-nimang sejenak, pria tampan yang banyak di puja oleh kaum hawa itupun beranjak kearah pintu kamar rawat.

Membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok pemuda tinggi semampai yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Tao- _er_?" panggilnya. Pemuda bersurai pale blonde itu berbalik cepat.

" _Hyung_..." Tao mengusahakan sebuah senyum tipis di bibir pucatnya.

"Yifan sudah di tangani dan sekarang dia belum sadar" Siwon mengarahkan kakinya pada kursi tunggu yang tepat berada di depan kamar rawat, mendudukkan tubuhnya disana dan mengamati Tao yang tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Apa yang terjadi _hyung_?" tanya pemuda cantik itu setelah membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Siwon. Mata indahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang besar.

"Aku datang untuk mengantar buku catatan, dan karena pintu rumah kalian tidak terkunci jadi aku masuk saja. Aku menemukan Yifan di kamarnya, dia duduk diatas karpet menghadap laptop dengan kondisi pergelangan tangan kanan terpotong"

Tao memejamkan matanya, menahan nafas mendengar penjelasan Siwon dan hal itu membuat hatinya pedih.

"Apa lagi yang terjadi kali ini? Kau menghindarinya lagi?"

"Aku..." menahan nafas kembali, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku pergi dari rumah"

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya. "Sudah ku bilang kan, kau tidak bisa menghadapi Yifan dengan cara seperti itu Zi. Kau hanya akan membangunkan sisi psycho nya lebih dalam"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya patah-patah. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana _hyung_? Bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya?" nyaris menangis, untungnya Tao dapat menahan diri.

"Pergilah ke gereja dan minta saran mereka"

"Dan mereka akan mengatakan 'coba saja melakukan pengusiran setan'. Itu gila, Yifan- _gege_ tidak sedang kerasukan roh"

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya mendengar petuah dari mereka hal itu akan mempengaruhinya sedikit kan?"

"Sejak kapan _gege_ mendengarkan apa kata orang _hyung_?"

"Kalian membuatku pusing, sungguh" desis Siwon menundukkan kepala lelah.

"Aku memimpikan hal itu lagi _hyung_ " lirih Tao muram.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk. Tidak ingin melihat _gege_ mu?"

Pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar rawat sang kakak, menjaga agar tak menimbulkan bunyi sekecilpun, Tao menutup pintu kamar rawat kembali lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pada sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang memiliki helai sewarna dengan miliknya terbaring diatas tempat tidur besi.

Tao melepas _backpack_ cukup besar yang bertenger di punggungnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja diatas sofa sambil lalu. Berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Yifan, dengan perasaan sedih, takut dan...entahlah. Ia terlalu bingung dengan situasi yang ada. Namun yang jelas untuk saat ini ia sangat cemas pada sosok yang sudah menemaninya selama 22 tahun dirinya hidup.

Yifan itu pria yang kuat, namun berubah menjadi sangat nekat dan bodoh jika telah berhadapan dengan Tao. Adik tirinya karena pernikahan kedua orangtua mereka yang sama-sama _single parents_. Tentunya hal itu sangat di sesali Yifan dan Tao.

Pemuda cantik itu mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi empuk yang tersedia di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Menatap sendu kakaknya yang masih saja tampan meski wajahnya pucat dan tengah tak berdaya. Tersirat kekhawatiran dan juga kerinduan disana. Tao mengulurkan tangannya mengarah di kepala Yifan, tapi urung mendarat disana, karena mendadak ia ragu dan kembali menarik tangannya. Hanya bisa mengelus lembut tangan Yifan yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

"Sampai kapan hal ini terus berlanjut _ge_?"

Tentu Yifan tidak akan menjawab, pria tampan itu masih tak terjamah dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dan Tao meraih tangan sang kakak yang terasa agak dingin, menggenggamnya lalu menumpukan dahinya diatas tautan tangan mereka di tempat tidur.

"Aku lelah _ge_...aku lelah...kenapa harus kita?"

Seperti isakan lirih, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Tao memejamkan matanya agar tak menangis karena air mata telah menggenangi kedua matanya. Membiarkan sunyi mendominasi dan hening menjadi raja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bangun. Kau ingin berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri sampai kapan?"

Seharusnya kamar rawat tersebut hening karena baik Tao dan Siwon telah terlelap di tempat masing-masing. Pemuda berparas menarik itu telah di pindahkan oleh Siwon keatas sofa empuk yang tersedia, sementara Siwon sendiri memilih untuk mengalah dengan menempati sofa single yang tentunya tidak nyaman untuknya.

Lantas darimana suara berat yang terdengar kelam itu berasal?

Suara tanpa kehadiran sosok yang memperjelas itu seperti sebuah mantra bagi Yifan yang masih tak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidur. Seharusnya lagi pria itu akan terbangun dengan kelopak mata yang berat dan pandangan kosong, bukannya dengan kesadaran penuh yang membuatnya terlihat tidak seperti orang sekarat yang hampir mati karena memotong urat nadi.

Wu Yifan terbangun dari mimpinya dengan pandangan mata yang cemerlang, sama sekali tidak tampak kesesakitan di matanya, dan yang terpenting ia dapat menggerakkan kepalanya dengan leluasa ke sisi kanan tempat tidur. _Hazel_ nya yang tajam jelas tertuju pada sosok Tao yang terlelap tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, dan tiba-tiba dengan santainya ia melepas jarum infus yang tertanam di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Si tampan itu bangkit duduk, menggantungkan kakinya di pinggiran tempat tidur dan menapak lantai perlahan. Dinginnya permukaan sama sekali tak menganggunya dan mengurungkan niatnya menuju Tao yang berada diatas sofa. Sudah tak sabar ingin menyentuh sosok yang sangat di sayanginya lebih dari apapun itu, dan selalu menjadi satu-satunya alasan bagi dirinya berbuat nekat.

Yifan kini berdiri tepat di samping sofa, tersenyum penuh arti memandang wajah tidur Tao yang begitu manis, menyentuh helai rambutnya yang lembut, lalu mengusap sisi wajahnya yang halus. Ia pun berlutut, mendekatkan wajahnya memberi kecupan hangat di dahi sang adik, yang kemudian berpindah di belah persik kemerahan Tao yang sedikit terbuka.

"Dia akan memukulmu sangat keras jika kau melakukannya saat dia tersadar" suara berat itu lagi.

Yifan melepaskan tautan bibirnya perlahan, tak rela. Meskipun begitu menoleh ke balik punggungnya, dan reaksinya tetap datar ketika melihat 6 sosok asing yang menyerupai dirinya...oh tidak. Ada 6 sosok yang berdiri disana seperti duplikat dirinya, baik dari tinggi badan hingga wajah yang sama, namun dengan keanehan masing-masing, menatap dirinya tajam.

Keenam sosok yang membuat udara di kamar rawat tersebut menjadi berat dan dingin.

"Kalian benar-benar datang untuk membantuku?" tanyanya. Sama sekali tak terkejut dengan kemunculan keenam sosok yang menyerupai dirinya itu.

Salah satu dari keenam sosok itu terkekeh nyaring. Sosok berpakaian hitam dengan sayap hitam seperti kelelawar di punggungnya, menertawakannya.

"Kami membantumu? Oh lucu sekali, kau yang membangkitkan kami dari dalam dirimu Wu Yifan" bahkan suaranya pun sama.

 _"Well_..." kini yang memiliki tanduk iblis membuka suara. Memperhatikan ke seisi ruangan. "Karena kami sudah bangkit, kurasa kau harus segera keluar dari tempat jelek ini. Kau sudah tidak sakit lagi bukan?"

"Satu lagi, ada yang ku herankan. Kenapa kau lamban sekali? Bukankah seharusnya kau perkosa saja adikmu dan semuanya akan terwujud? Tidak perlu memanggil kami" yang helai rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan tampaknya tak suka dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Diam _Sloth_ , kau juga _Gluton,_ _Rage_ " hardik tajam sosok yang terlihat sangat pendiam, dan kepala terangkat angkuh.

"Oh lihatlah, Tao seperti malaikat yang manis. Aku bahkan bisa melihat lingkaran halo diatas kepalanya" sosok dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat mengerikan menyahut.

"Diamlah atau ku cabut kedua matamu jika terus memperhatikan Tao ku seperti itu" kata yang lain sangat tak suka.

" _Deus,_ _Invidia_ " sepertinya sosok pendiam itu adalah yang berkuasa, terbukti jika ia berbicara maka yang lain akan diam.

"Kau _Avarice_ , mencoba bunuh diri hanya agar Tao tidak meninggalkanmu, apa hal itu bisa di bilang tindakan mengesankan Kris?" ia kembali berujar, dengan sepasang sayap yang tiba-tiba membentang di balik punggungnya. Seperti sayap malaikat namun berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kalian semua berada disini bukan untuk berargumen Lucif" kata Yifan dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Yah, seperti apa yang di katakan Deus. Tao memiliki lingkaran halo diatas kepalanya, kau ingin Tao kita tersayang ini?"

"Ahh, pasti nikmat sekali bisa merasakan tubuh calon malaikat seperti Tao" tentu Deus tidak bisa mencegah pikiran kotornya tentang Tao.

"Diam atau-"

"Apa? Kau mengancam kami? Itu artinya kau terancam pada dirimu sendiri Wu" kata _Sloth_ ketus.

"Jadi..." Lucif berjalan mendekat. "Kau membangkitkan iblis seperti kami yang berdiam diri di dalam dirimu, di dalam setiap manusia, dan kau satu-satunya yang memiliki lengkap dari kami. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hebat akan terjadi sebentar lagi"

"Takdir yang kembali terulang huh? Bahkan letusan gunung Vesuveus pun tak bisa memisahkan kalian, bukankah hal itu sangat manis _Invidia_?" _Rage_ menyeringai pada sosok yang sama sepertinya, namun sangat pencemburu.

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali memutar kepalanya menatap Tao yang masih tidur nyenyak. Membelai lembut helai rambutnya yang halus, lalu turun ke pipinya.

"Aku membutuhkan lebih dari setengah penghuni neraka untuk menjadikan Tao milikku seorang. Dan bukankah kalian _Seven Deadly Sins_ cukup mewakili separuh dari penghuni neraka?" ujarnya tetap fokus menelisik wajah manis Tao. Lucif yang berda di samping kanannya tersenyum miring.

"Lebih dari cukup, hingga dapat kembali mengulang tragedi"

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Nama 7DS itu gw ambil dari tiap julukan atau nama lain mereka :)

 **#PANDANETESDAY**


	2. Chapter 2A

**UNCERTAIN SENSE**

By: Skylar Otsu

 **Wu Yi Fan** _and_ **Huang Zi Tao**

With Choi Siwon(Super Junior) and Byun Baekhyun(EXO)

 _Romance/Tragedy/Incest/Fantasy/Dark/Historycal_

This fic i write for #Pandanetesday event. So, i hope the gudges like it, and the readers too :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya berada di antara lalu-lalang manusia berpakaian kuno yang bernuansa abu-abu dan hitam. Jika di lihat-lihat orang-orang itu hanya memakai selembar kain yang panjang dan lebar yang di tautkan di beberapa bagian hingga membalut tubuh mereka denganayak. Terlebih wajah-wajah itu terlihat sangat asing._

 _Para prianya memiliki helai rambut di bawah dagu mereka, dan para wanita berambut sangat panjang yang rata-rata di kepang yang terlihat cantik. Mereka berbicara bahasa asing yang tak dirinya mengerti, namun terdengar familiar di telinganya. Suasana sekeliling yang sepertinya sebuah tempat pasar malam pun seperti pernah di hadirinya._

 _Entah kapan. Atau hanya imajinasinya saja? Lantas mengapa pemandangan asing ini begitu menyedihkan baginya?_

 _Tao masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, dengan wajah kebingungan menatap sekelilingnya yang aneh. Namun di satu sisi-sisi perasaannya sungguh tak nyaman berada disana. Lagipula dimana dirinya berada saat ini? Kenapa semua orang yang berlalu-lalang tidak menegurnya karena sudah berdiri di tengah jalan? Kenapa mereka seperti tak melihat dirinya?_

 _"Dimana aku?" ia menggumam bingung._

 _Tao menutar tubuhnya untuk lebih jelas menatap sekitarnya, hingga gerakan berputarnya terhenti seketika saat tubuhnya telah menghadap ke belakang-yang sempat di punggunginya. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat, bahkan kedua matanya tak bisa berkedip melihat bayangan sesuatu yang tinggi menjulang yang berada jauh berkilo-kilo merer dari kota..._

 _"Vesuveus? Pompeii?" suaranya tercekat._

 _Tao merasa paru-parunya tak bekerja dengan baik karena mendadak tak ada karbondioksida yang dapat di hembuskannya. Kedua mata runcingnya tak bisa beralih dari bayangan gunung Vesuveus yang berdiri kokoh._

 _"Aku bermimpi?" monolognya lirih. Bibir kucingnya bergetar karena ketekejutan yang teramat sangat, hingga ia merasa kedua kakinya mendadak lemas dan tubuhnya merosot jatuh terduduk diatas jalan._

 _Di remasnya erat pakaian di bagian dadanya, menunduk dalam saat di rasa kedua matanya memanas akibat rasa takut dan kenangan menyedihkan yang kembali bangkit._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Suara berat dan dalam yang di kenalnya itu semakin membuat tubuhnya menegang, dan matanya spontan membulat. Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat, lalu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, menoleh ke sisi kirinya, melihat sepasang kaki berbalut celana berbahan kain yang sangat aneg di jaman ini, hingga kepalanya terangkat sempurna._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Ed?"_

 _Pemuda bersurai sehitam bulu gagak itu kehilangan nafas dan kemampuan otaknya seketika._

 _Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, dadanya bidang, bahunya tegap, matanya berwarna hijau cerah seperti zamrud temahal dan yang terpenting wajah itu sama, semuanya sama seperti milik seseorang yang sangat ingin di jauhinya dan juga sangat ia sayangi. Sempurna dengan sepasayang sayap malaikat berwarna hitam yang membentang di balik punggungnya. Dan sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya menggapai Tao yang terdiam seperti patung, di iringi senyum miring di sudut bibirnya yang membuat pemuda itu merasakan takut seketika._

 _"Jangan sentuh aku!"_

 _Tao refleks melindungi kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata erat karena ketakutan. Namun bukannya merasakan hawa dingin yang mengintimidasi, ia merasa pipinya di tepuk lembut oleh tangan yang hangat dan seseorang memanggil namanya. Terdengar cemas._

"Zitao! Bangun Zi! Hei!"

Eh? Suara Siwon?

Tao mengenyitkan dahinya dalam, kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya yang ia jadikan tameng seraya mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Melihat wajah khawatir Siwon yang menyapa kedua matanya sukses membuatnya kebingungan.

"Kau mimpi buruk? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Siwon cemas.

Tao bangkit duduk sambil berpegangan sandaran sofa, seperti orang ling-lung memandang ke seluruh kamar rawat dan seketika membuatnya menghela nafas lega. Si manis itu mebnyandarkan punggungnya pasrah sambil memegangi dadanya, dan berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang agak memburu.

Ia kembali membuka matanya, menatap lurus kearah sang kakak yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan selang infus tertancap di salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Tatapannya sendu, karena menyimpan bayak hal di dalamnya yang tak bisa terungkap ataupun di ucapkan.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Siwon, menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Tao. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk kecil.

Tao berdehem kecil karena mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering kerontang, sambil membenahi posisi duduknya yang agak merosot. Tepat saat Siwon mengulurkan sebungkus sandwich kearahnya, iapun menerima sandwich tersebut.

"Mimpi yang sama?" Siwon menebak.

Kali ini Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Yifan yang masih terlelap dengan nafas yang teratur. Dan hal itu membuat seulas senyum tipis muncul di bibir kucingnya yang mengering, karena bagaimanapun Yifan, pria tampan itu tetaplah kakaknya. Meski hanya sebatas kakak tiri.

Untuk kehidupan ini. Tidak untuk kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja" Siwon buka suara setelah hening melingkupi beberapa menit. Tao menoleh ke samping kanannya menatap sahabat kakaknya itu. "Semalam aku mendengar suara beberapa orang sekaligus di ruangan ini"

Wu muda itu mengernyitkan dahi samar. "Maksut _hyung_ apa?"

"Semalam, aku tidak tahu jam berapa tepatnya. Aku mendengar suara mirip milik Yifan dan suara itu bercakap-cakap satu sama lain"

"Suara mirip Yifan- _gege_?" Siwon mengangguk kecil. "Apa mungkin _gege_ sempat terbangun semalam?"

"Kalaupun iya dia tidak akan bicara sendiri dan suaranya tidak akan selugas itu. Dia hampir saja mati, kau tahu"

Tao mengatupkan bibirnya, memutuskan untuk diam dan begitu pula Siwon. Pandangan mereka sama, tertuju pada Yifan yang belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Hanya suara detak jarum jam yang mendominasi, sesekali hembusan angin terdengar dari arah jendela kamar rawat yang telah dibuka oleh Siwon.

"Sampai saat ini aku tidak memahami sesuatu" pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao, dan si manis juga memalingkan wajahnya menatap sahabat sang kakak.

"Apa itu _hyung_?"

"Saat aku menemukan Yifan kemarin di kamarnya, aku melihat sebuah buku di bawah meja"

"Buku apa?"

Siwon mengangkat bahu kecil. "Entahlah, tapi aku bisa melihat sampul bukunya yang bertuliskan angka 7"

"Mungkin buku tugasnya?"

"Ya ku pikir juga seperti itu. Tapi tadi pagi aku sempat ke rumah kalian untuk mengecek keadaan dan aku memungut buku itu" Siwon merogoh saku jacket tebalnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup tipis dan sampul berwarna kuning pudar.

Tao mengambil buku itu dengan kening berkerut samar, memperhatikan sampulnya yang bertuliskan angka 7 dengan bingung. Iapun membuka buku tersebut dengan hati-hati, dan membaca 3 kata pertama yang tertera di halaman awal buku tersebut.

" _Seven deadly sins_?" menoleh pada Siwon dengan wajah bingung. "Buku apa ini _hyung_?"

"Tujuh dosa terbesar manusia. Di sebut _seven deadly sins_ " jawab Siwon.

"Untuk apa Yifan- _gege_ membaca buku seperti ini?"

"Mana ku tahu, kurasa dia mencoba untuk menjadi lebih religius"

"Jika memang iya, _gege_ tidak akan melakukan bunuh diri _hyung_ "

"Benar juga. Lalu untuk apa dia membaca buku ini?"

Tao yang di liputi rasa penasaran pun melanjutkan membuka halaman selanjutnya. Jari lentiknya memilah permukaan kertas yang terkesan usang dan rapuh, dan dahinya mengernyit samar ketika melihat sebuah gambar sektsa yang cukup menakutkan. Dimana seorang manusia, pria tepatnya, bermata kuning cerah, kulit pucat pasi, membawa sebuah tongkat dengan hiasan tengkorak di bagian atasnya. Wajahnya cukup tampan, namun terkesan datar dan...malas?

Ia kembali membalikkan halaman selanjutnya, tak benar-benar memperhatikan gambar ataupun sebaris kata yang tercetak di dalamnya. Karena sungguh, melihat gambarnya saja Tao tidak ingin membaca penjelasannya atau apapun itu. Meski bergambar manusia, tentu saja hal itu masih tergolong menakutkan untuknya. Mana ada manusia bertanduk?

Si manis itu yakin jika Yifan pasti sudah membaca bahan bacaan yang salah. Apa mungkin kakaknya itu mendapat ide bunuh diri dari buku ini? Buku yang mengerikan ini?

Tao baru saja akan menutup buki yang di bawanya tersebut saat tak sengaja jarinya membuka halaman terakhir dan memperlihatkan sebuah gambar manusia bersayap layaknya malaikat namun berbulu hitam pekat. Berdiri angkuh dengan dagu terangkat, kedua tangannya terbuka seperti memyambut sesuatu.

Entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya menahan nafas seketika.

Tak berkedip sedikitpun, netranya terpaku pada gambar di buku tersebut.

Mengingatkannya pada mimpi yang membuatnya berteriak seperti orang mengangigau.

 _Kris dengan sayap di punggungnya..._

 **Pluk!**

Buku yang berada di tangannya tak sengaja terjatuh ke lantai, tepat di bawah kakinya. Tao tak bisa menyembunyikan ketetkejutannya akan hal tersebut. Karena sungguh, gambar di buku itu sangat mirip dengan sosok Yifan di mimpinya semalam.

Yifan atau Kris? Bukankah sama saja? Mereka sama, karena mereka satu.

"Tao- _er_..."

Suara serak yang teramat lemas dan pelan itu satu-satunya menjadi sumber suara yang ada di kamar rawat tersebut. Baik Tao dan Siwon yang sibuk dengan Dunianya sendiripun mendongak, terutama Tao yang mengangkat wajahnya seperti terkejut. Bahkan sempat menahan nafas, seolah dirinya adalah pencuri yang baru saja menemukan rahasia besar.

" _Gege_!" sengalnya bangkit berdiri cepat.

Siwon buru-buru mengantongi ponselnya kembali di saku celana, dan memilih untuk keluar dari kamar rawat untuk memanggil Dokter, sementara Tao berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dimana Yifan saat ini menatap kearahnya dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibir tebalnya yang pucat.

"...Tao- _er_.." pria yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu memanggil lemah.

Tao menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya, meraih tangan besar Yifan yang terangkat lemah kearahnya. Dan Yifan tampak begitu lega setelah menggenggam tangan sang adik yang berdiri di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Si tampan itu lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata daripada harus repot mengucapkan sesuatu pada Tao yang kini telah menemaninya. Meski terkesan lemah, namun genggaman tangannya cukup membuat Tao merasakan ketakutan itu lagi.

Yifan kembali membuka matanya, menoleh pada Tao yang berdiri diam memperhatikannya. Genggaman tangan itupun semakin kuat.

"Masih ingin pergi menjauh dari _gege_?" suaranya terdengar lugas namun masih sangat lemas.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, tak berani beradu pandang dengan sang kakak yang kini menatapnya lekat.

"Sampai kapan _gege_ akan melakukan hal seperti ini? Tidakkah _gege_ merasa lelah?"

"Tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mencegahmu pergi dan menjauhi _gege_ "

Meski ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Yifan, tetap saja hal itu tidak bisa berlangsung lama karena bagaimanapun ia harus mengangkat wajahnya dan balas menatap. Hal yang tak pernah di harapkannya ketika beradu pandang dengan Yifan, sesuatu yang membuncah namun menyakitkan.

" _Ge_..."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berusaha kabur dari _gege_ , _peach_?"

"Akuー"

" _Euisanim_ datang!" Siwon muncul di balik pintu kamar rawat yang terbuka. Membuat Tao harus mengunci kembali bibirnya dan refleks menoleh ke belakang punggungnya.

Pria tampan itu kembali bersama seorang Dokter pria paruh baya dan seorang suster yang membawa sebuah kantung infus baru. Tao hendak menyingkir dari sisi ranjang untuk memberikan ruang pada sang suster, namun Yifan malah semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Tak mengizinkan pemuda manis itu pergi dari dekatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku dan Tao sempat berpikir untuk mengajakmu ke Gereja" kata Siwon setelah mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa.

Pemuda manis yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang tengah menyuapi Yifan semangkuk bubur tanpa rasa itupun sempat menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang menyendok bubur. Sementara Yifan hanya mendengar celetukan sahabatnya itu dengan santai, masih bersandar pada _headboard_ sambil mengunyah bubur di mulutnya dan tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao yang sejak tadi menunduk membawa mangkuk bubur.

"Ada apa di Gereja?" tanyanya tak berminat.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatan mental mu, kau tahu"

Si sulung Wu itu terkekeh, dan harus menyudahi kekehannya ketika Tao mengarahkan sendok penuh bubur kembali di depan mulutnya. Ia melahap bubur itu dengan senang hati. Meski sebenarnya sempat terjadi perkelahian kecil karena ia tak sudi jika harus memakan bubur tanpa rasa itu, hingga akhirnya sang adik bersedia untuk menyuapinya.

"Dimana kau letakkan otakmu _huh_? Jika aku terlambat datang ke rumah kalian kau pasti sudah tidak ada disini bodoh"

Sudut bibir Yifan tertarik samar. "Takdir ku tidak sekejam itu Choi. Lagipula aku tidak akan mati semudah itu"

"Lalu apa yang bisa membuatmu mati?" Siwon melipat tangannya di dada.

Guratan di sudut bibir Yifan menghilang, di gantikan raut serius dan kembali mengarahkan kedua fokusnya pada Tao yang berkutat dengan mangkuk bubur. Dan ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, karena saat inipun pria tampan itu melihat kemana arah pandangan Yifan berpusat.

"Kenapa kau terus menunduk? Tidak sudi melihat wajah _gege_?" Yifan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dagu Tao dengan ibu jarinya dan mengangkatnya lembut. Membuat sepasang mutiara sang adik bertemu dengan _hazel_ nya yang tajam.

Tao mengulas senyum tipis, dan melepaskan tangan Yifan di dagunya. "Habiskan dulu bubur _gege_ " ucapnya.

"Kau marah?"

Tao yang hendak menyuapi Yifan pun menghentikan gerakan tangannya di udara, menatap ke wajah tampan sang kakak yang tidak sepucat kemarin. Namun perasaan sesak yang menyakitkan itu selalu menghampirinya, di sisi lain debaran aneh yang membuat tidurnya tak tenang setiap kali bertatapan dengan Yifan.

"Karena hal bodoh itu? Iya, aku marah"

"Itu artinya kau masih peduli pada _gege_ "

"Bagaimana aku tidak peduli pada _gege_ kalau _gege_ terus seperti ini?" Tao menurunkan tangannya yang membawa mangkuk diatas tempat tidur, menatap Yifan sendu.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah berusaha untuk pergi ataupun menjauh lagi"

Tao menghela nafas, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Kembali menyuapi Yifan untuk menghabiskan buburnya yang tersisa beberapa sendok saja. Sambil menerima suapan sang adik yang amat di cintainya, si sulung Wu itu menanggapi perkataan Siwon setengah hati. Karena ia lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan rupa cantik Tao yang beberapa jam tak menjadj konsumsi kedua matanya.

Sesekali Tao mengusap sisa bubur di bibir Yifan menggunakan tisu yang di sediakan diatas _night stand_ yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Yang semakin membuat si tampan itu senang karena potensi bersentuhan yang lebuh besar. Dan tentu saja hal itu tak luput dari pengamatan Siwon yang sejak tadi tidak di tanggapi sungguh-sungguh oleh sahabatnya, membuatnya menghela nafas kasar kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Bukankah kau bilang harus mengerjakan tugas dengan Baekhyun Zi?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Sukses mengalihkan perhatian Yifan, yang kemudian kembali menatap Tao, kali ini dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi.

"Ah iya _hyung_ , ada tugas kelompok yang harus di kerjakan" jawab Tao seraya meletakkan mangkuk yang telah kosong diatas napan yang berada di meja _stand night_.

"Suruh saja Baekhyun datang kemari" kata Yifan tak suka.

Tak suka jika waktu kebersamaannya dengan Tao harus berakhir karena hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Tidak bisa _ge_ " Tao menatap memelas. "Baekhyun sendirian di rumahnya, dan dia tidak mungkin datang kemari"

"Kalau begitu besok saja setelah _gege_ keluar dari Rumah Sakit"

" _Ge_..." Tao semakin memasang wajah memelas. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada Yifan.

"Iya atau tidak" tak bisa di negosiasi lagi. Dan hal itu membuat adiknya yang manis kesal.

"Kau mau Tao harus mengulang mata kuliahnya hanya karena kau tidak memberinya izin untuk tugas kelompok?" Siwon ikut angkat bicara.

"Jangan berlebihan, Tao dan Baekhyun bisa mengerjakan tugas disini"

"Kau yang berlebihan Fan, Tao hanya pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, bukan untuk pergi selamanya dari rumah"

"Dan hal itu yang semalam berusaha dia lakukan Choi. Diamlah, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini"

Siwon mendengus keras, bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur. Tao menundukkan kepalanya sambil memilin ujung kaus yang di kenakannya.

"Kau yang berlebihan Wu Yi Fan. Kau pikir siapa yang sudah memotong nadinya hingga berakhir di Rumah Sakit?"

"Dan apa hubungannya denganmu melarangku untuk meminta sesuatu pada adik ku?" balas Yifan tak kalah sengit.

"Dengar Wu Yi Fan- _ssi_ , kau￣"

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , jangan di lanjutkan. Yifan- _gege_ baru saja sadar, jangan mengajaknya berdebat" kata Tao lelah, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mendorong pelan tubuh Siwon mundur karena sepertinya pria tampan itu terpancing sikap keras Yifan yang memang mengesalkan.

Siwon mendengus geli, kemudian menepis lembut tangan Tao yang ada di lengannya. "Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini pada kakakmu itu Zi. Katakan padanya untuk berhenti bersikap batu"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sifat ku Choi. Dan bukankah kau harus ke kampus? Kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

"Kau senangkan jika aku pergi? Kau bisa berdua di kamar ini dengan Tao"

Yifan mengangkat bahu cuek. "Baguslah kalau kau tahu, jadi aku tidak perlu mengusirmu kan?"

"Aku akan segera pergi, tenang saja. Dan nanti aku akan membawa pendeta kemari" ujar Siwon beranjak kearah sofa meraih _backpack_ yang di bawanya berkuliah yang berada diatas sofa.

"Untuk?" sebelah alis tebal Yifan terangkat tinggi. Siwon menoleh pada sahabatnya itu sambil memakai _backpack_ nya, kemudian menjawab...

"Untuk melakukan ritual pengusiran setan dari tubuhmu. Kau tahu? Semakin lama kau semakin gila Fan, bahkan kau semakin membatasi ruang gerak Zitao. Kau sadar apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tao menahan nafas mendengar penuturan sahabat kakaknya itu, menoleh kaku pada Yifan yang masih duduk bersandar di _headboard_ dengan rahang yang menegas dan ekspresi tak suka yang amat kentara. Maka ia buru-buru mendorong punggung Siwon kearah pintu kamar rawat, dan pria itu hanya diam saja di perlakukan seperti itu. Karena Siwon tahu jika Yifan memang sudah berada di ambang batas karena ucapannya.

 **Blam!**

Suara pintu yang berdebum itu menjadi penanda jika kini mereka hanya berdua saja. Tao menarik nafas panjang, meremas-remas tangannya gelisah. Karena selalu saja dirinya merasakan udara di sekitarnya menipis dan dadanya terasa agak sesak jika berdua dengan Yifan. Dan lagi pria yang telah menjadi kakak tirinya selama hampir 1 tahun itu seperti menguarkan aura yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

Sesuatu. Sesuatu yang entah apa itu, namun membuatnya merasa takut sekaligus membuatnya tak bisa berhenti untuk peduli dengan begitu saja.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana _peach_?"

 **Deg!**

Suara Yifan sukses membuat Tao lebih gugup. Suara berat yang dalam itu seperti pengejut jantung baginya, membuatnya mau tak mau harus bereaksi dan berbalik, menghadap Yifan yang memandangnya lekat. Pria tampan itu menepuk sisi tempat tidur yang kosong, memberi isyarat agar dirinya mendekat. Dan Tao menuruti hal tersebut meski kakinya terasa begitu berat.

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh surai pirang pucat milik sang adik yang sama seperti miliknya, tersenyum tipis ketika Tao beranjak naik keatas tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggirannya dengan tubuh menyamping menghadap Yifan yang sudah menurunkan jemarinya yang panjang mengusap pipi halus Tao dengan tatapan sangat lembut.

Penuh pemujaan, namun juga penuh obsesi.

"Sebaiknya _gege_ minum obat" ucapnya cepat, berusaha tersenyum meski dirinya merasa sangat gugup saat ini.

Si manis Wu itu menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan meja stand night dan meraih beberapa butir obat serta segelas air yang telah di sediakan. Tapi bukannya menerima obat-obat itu, Yifan hanya diam memandangnya lekat.

" _Ge_?" panggilnya ragu. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau" ucapnya. Tao mengerutkan dahinya dalam.

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Sekalipun _gege_ minum obat itu kemudian sembuh, apa akan menjamjn jika kau tidak lagi berusaha meninggalkan _gege_?"

"Apa maksut _gege_? Aku akan tetap disini"

"Kau pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya Zi, dan kau tetap melakukannya" Yifan menatap sedih.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil sambil menundukkan kepala. Membuat Yifan harus meraih dagu adik kesayangannya itu lembut dan menabrakkan sepasang mutiara kesukaannya dengan _hazel_ tajamnya. Menariknya agar mendekat dengan gerakan lembut hingga jarak mereka semakin tipis.

"Berhenti menghindari _gege_ seperti kau tidak pernah merasakan hal itu" di tangkupnya sisi wajah Tao dan melekatkan dahi mereka. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya.

"Jika _gege_ lupa...kita￣"

"Kita saudara tapi tidak sekandung, yang artinya tidak sedarah"

"Bukankah sama saja? Apa bagi _gege_ status saudara itu harus memiliki ikatan darah?" Tao menarik menjauh kepalanya, menatap sedih sang kakak.

"Ya. Karena sejak awalpun kita tidak berharap menjadi saudara"

"Tapi _ge_ ￣"

"Bahkan sebelum hal ini terjadi kita sudah saling tertarik Zi. Apa kau tidak ingat dengan semua itu?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya samar, kemudian meletakkan pil-pil obat dan gelas ke tempat awal, dan kembali memandang Yifan yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Dan apa _gege_ lupa jika kita tidak akan pernah bersatu? _Gege_ lupa apa yang terjadi di kehidupan lampau?"

"Kau salah _peach_. Kau salah" Yifan mengusap pelan pipi halus Zitao. Tapi si manis itu menurunkan tangan besar Yifan dan menggenggamnya.

"Nyatanya kita kembali menjadi kakak-adik di kehidupan ini _ge_. Kita..."

"Ya takdir, tapi kau lupa jika kita bisa merubah takdir"

"Tidak semua takdir bisa di rubah _ge_. Tidakkah _gege_ mengerti akan hal itu?" Tao mengerang frustasi, ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sesuatu yang tersirat di kedua _hazel_ Yifan.

"Tapi _gege_ ingin merubahnya. Jika kita tidak bisa bersama di kehidupan ini, biarkan di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa saling memiliki"

"Tidak! Jangan pernah berpikir _gege_ bisa mencoba bunuh diri untuk yang kedua kalinya!" hardik Tao ketakutan. Ia kembali mendekat, mencengkram tangan Yifan erat seolah pria itu akan berbuat nekat di depan matanya.

"Kalau begitu akuilah jika kau juga menginginkan _gege_ bukan untuk menjadi saudaramu"

Tao terdiam. Tatapan mata yang tajam namun lembut itu membuat lidahnya kelu. Dirinya sudah bertekat untuk tidak pernah menggali perasaannya lebih dalam lagi. Karena memang perasaan itu tak seharusnya tersimpan di salah satu bilil hatinya, perasaan itu memang seharusnya tidak boleh berkembang, dan seharusnya tidak di jaga agar cepat menghilang tak bersisa.

Tapi bagaimana caranya jika Yifan tak melakukan hal yang sama pada perasaannya? Yifan bahkan tak menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang salah. Pria tampan itu setiap harinya berusaha menariknya kembali ke masa lalu, selalu dapat menggagalkan usahanya untuk menjauh dengan segala cara, termasuk hal yang kemarin di lakukannya hingga harus di larikan ke Rumah Sakit.

Yifan tak pernah sekalipun berpikir jika perasaannya adalah sesuatu yang salah. Sementara Tao selalu menjadi pemuda lugu yang taat pada apa yang di yakininya. Dan hal itu berlangsung cukup lama, memang tidak mudah. Karena sebelum orangtua mereka menikah, baik Yifan dan Tao sudah sangat dekat dan beberapa kali berkencan.

"Aku...aku ke kamar mandi dulu" ucapnya kemudian. Membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di dalam kamar rawat tersebut.

Tak menyadari tatapan dingin Yifan, hingga seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya.

Tao tak lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan segera menuju wastafel yang terpisah dengan sebuah tirai putih yang memisahkan tempat _shower_ dan toilet serta wastafel. Pemuda manis itu berdiri diam di depan wastafel, menumpukan kedua tangannya di pinggiran wastafel dan setengah membungkuk. Di kepalanya penuh dengan masalah yang sama, dan semakin rumit dari hari ke hari.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menyadarkan _gege_?" tanyanya frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam, memejamkan mata kembali berusaha untuk meredam segala hal yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Karena ia harus menghadapi keteguhan Yifan dengan kepala dingin, karena tentu ia membutuhkan 'kekuatan' lebih untuk berdekatan dengan sang kakak. Dan ketenangan kecilnya itu terusik oleh getaran singkat di bagian saku depan celananya.

Pemuda manis itupun merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan membaca pesab yang baru saja masuk. Yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun. Pantas jika pemuda mungil itu marah, karena memang dirinya dan beberapa temannya yang lain telah sepakat untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Baekhyun, dan sekarang dirinya sudah pasti tidak akan bisa menepati janji.

Selesai membalas pesan, Tao kembali mengantongi ponselnya ke dalam saku saat tiba-tiba gadget tersebut berdering. Melihat nama Siwon yang tertera di layar, membuatnya segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanyanya.

" _Semuanya baik-baik saja disana?"_

Tao mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Jangan khawatir _hyung_ , Yifan- _gege_ tidak akan banyak bergerak selama aku disini"

" _Kau salah. Justru karena kau ada disana aku tidak bisa tenang meninggalkan kalian. Oh, apa kau sudah memberitahu orangtua kalian tentang Yifan masuk Rumah Sakit?"_

"Tidak, aku tidak memberitahu mereka"

" _Kenapa?"_

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk mendengarkan curhat ku _hyung_. Lagipula bukan kali ini saja Yifan- _gege_ melakukan hal nekat kan?"

" _Tapi mereka harus tahu jika sesuatu terjadi diantara kalian"_

"Tidak _hyung_. Hal itu akan membebani mereka, dan aku tidak tahu hal memalukan apa nanti yang bisa terjadi jika mereka tahu"

" _Mungkin mereka bisa membantumu membuat Yifan 'sadar', Tao"_

"Kurasa itu akan sulit..."

" _Yang terpenting, apa kau masih mencintai Yifan?"_

Tao terdiam. Pemuda manis itu merasa bibirnya mendadak di lem dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Fokusnya juga mengabur, menerawang memikirkan hal sensitif yang baru saja di ucapkan Siwon. Hal itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak, dan tanpa sadar genggamannya pada ponsel menguat.

" _Dengar Zi, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik ku sendiri. Kau bilang takut jika peristiwa masa lampau terulang bukan? Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha agar perasaan itu tidak semakin menguat"_

 _ **Terlambat hyung, terlambat. Bahkan meski lahar gunung itu telah membakar tubuh kami perasaan itu tidak pernah hilang...**_

"A-aku..."

" _Katakan dengan tegas jika kau menganggapnya sebagai kakak, takdir kalian buka untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih"_

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya _hyung_ "

" _Katakanlah lagi. Katakan jika kau mencintainya sebagai seorang kakak"_

"Aku￣"

Lagi-lagi kalimat yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya itu tertelan oleh keraguan yang mencuat tanpa akhir. Ragu apakah jawaban yang di siapkannya tepat atau tidak, hanya saja membuat dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Dan setelah menghembuskan nafas perlahan, menangkan diri, jawaban itupun terucap.

"Tidak _hyung_ , aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak"

" _ **Naif"**_

Suara berat dan sedikit serak yang sampai ke telinga kirinya itu membuat Tao menoleh ke sisi kiringa dengan cepat seperti anak kunci. Refleks menjauhkan ponsel di genggamannya dengan mata menajam dan tubuh menegang karena kaget, ia memutar kepalanya menatap ke seluruh kamar mandi, bahkan sampai menyibak tirai pemisah yang ada di samping kanannya.

" _Zi?"_ suara Siwon terdengar, karena jarak ponsel dan telinga Tao tak terlalu jauh, maka pemuda cantik itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

Tao melepaskan tirai yang di sibaknya tersebut, sembari mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya kembali.

" _ **Wu Zi Tao yang sangat naif"**_

Suara itu kembali terdengar, sukses menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang nyaris menempelkan ponsel ke telinga kirinya. Sekali lagi ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kamar mandi, mengabaikan panggilan Siwon yang terdengar khawatiran di sebrang sana. Merasa tidak ada yang aneh, ia kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada wastafel dan otomatis membuatnya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang terpasang tepat diatas bak wastafel.

Namun sosok tinggi tegap bersurai coklat kemerahan yang terlihat di dalam kaca dan berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya, membuat pemuda cantik itu membelalakan matanya kaget dan ponsel di genggamannya meluncur bebas hingga berceran di lantai kamar mandi. Suaranya serasa hilang dan bibirnya seperti di lem, karena sungguh terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok Yifan dengan tanduk iblis di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Ingin berteriak tapi suaranya lenyap begitu saja.

Sosok Yifan itu tersenyum padanya melalui cermin wastafel, yang sukses meremangkan bulu-bulu halusnya dan membuatnya benar-benar takut. Dan lagi udara dingin yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di seluruh ruang kamar mandi, membuat tubuhnya benar-benar mematung.

Anehnya, kelopak matanya sedikitpun tidak bisa di gerakkan, menatap sosok itu seperti terhipnotis. Meski dirinya kini di landa rasa takut, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok aneh itu. Hingga sosok menyerupai Yifan itu bergerak mendekat, masih tersenyum, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Tao yang kaku karena tegang.

" _ **Masih sama keras kepalanya dengan Edison yang hidup berabad-abad yang lalu"**_ kata sosok itu masih tersenyum.

Bibir kucing Tao terkatup rapat, nafasnya tersendat saat sosok itu menjulurkan kepalanya melewati bahu kanannya, dan kedua tangan di pundaknya itu meremas kuat. Kini wajah tampan sosok itu tepat berada di sisi kanan wajah Tao, tersenyum penuh arti yang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Tao refleks memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan udara dingin yang menerpa pipinya, dan kemudian sensai basah yang dingin menyapa kulit pipinya.

" _ **Rasanya pun sama. Tuhan memang maha kuasa, bukan?"**_ sosok itu berkata rendah, di sela-sela kesibukannya menjilati pipi halus Tao.

Pemuda cantik itu tak bisa menahan deru nafasnya yang menjadi, hanya bisa meremas udara kosong sebagai pelampiasan rasa takutnya. Bibirnya memang terkunci rapat, namun di dalam hatinya ia sudah menangis bahkan menjerit karena sosok itu tak berhenti menjilati pipinya. Dan rasa takutnya semakin menjadi saat merasakan kedua tangan yang ada di pundaknya itu merayap turun melalui lengannya dan berhenti di pinggang rampingnya.

" _ **Kau tahu siapa aku peach?"**_

 **Deg!**

Tao spontan membuka kedua matanya kembali, menatap nyannlang ke dalam cermin. Dadanya bergemuruh mendengar panggilan khusus Yifan untuknya di ucapkan selancar itu dari mulut sosok aneh bertanduk yang menyerupai kakaknya itu.

" _ **Perkenalkan..."**_ sosok itu akhirnya menyudahi kegiatannya menjilati pipi Tao -yang merambat hingga ke telinganya- dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus ke cermin balas menatap si cantik yang menatapnya kaget. _ **"Aku salah satu ego di dalam diri Yifan-gege mu, dan kau bisa memanggilku..."**_

" _ **Yifan"**_

Dahi Tao berkerut samar, bingung. Bukan sosok yang berada di belakang tubuhnya yang baru saja berbicara, karena dirinya tidak merasakan hembusan nafas saat sosok yang menumpukan dagu diatas pundaknya itu. Lalu siapa yang berbicara?

" _ **Atau kau bisa memanggil kami Kris"**_

 **Deg!**

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, jawaban itu membuat tubuhnya bereaksi, terutama organ vital yang berada di balik relung dadanya. Darahnya berdesir hebat merasakan sentuhan dingin di pipi kirinya, merasakan sentuhan jemari panjang yang terasa begitu hampa di setiap usapannya. Yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak, sakit, apakah sosok itu tengah menderita?

Tao sepenuhnya sadar jika tidak ada yang memintanya untuk membuka mata, namun entah kenapa kedua kelopak matanya bergerak naik perlahan mengkhianati ketakutannya akan sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Karena ia yakin jika sosok bertanduk yang berada di belakang tubuhnya -kini memeluknya- bukan sosok satu-satunya yang menampakkan diri.

Dan benar...

Setelah kelopak matanya terbuka, masih sosok yang menyerupai Yifan berdiri di hadapannya -membakangi wastafel-. Berdiri angkuh dengan senyum aneh di bibir tebalnya, mengusap lembut pipinya. Namun perhatiannya tertuju pada sepasang sayap dengan bulu hitam yang membentang di belakang punggungnya. Dan Tak seketika teringat dengan sosok yang muncul di mimpinya belum lama ini.

" _ **Kita sudah bertemu bukan? Mengingatku?"**_ sosok bersayap itu masih tersenyum.

 **Kluk**

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Diluar kehendak otaknya yang sebenarnya tak memberi respon maupun mencerna apapun. Tubuhnya seperti bergerak diluar kendali.

" _ **Apa bibirmu terkunci peach? Kenapa diam saja hm?"**_

Tao hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, sorot mata itu penuh kebingungan. Ia memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun bibirnya seperti melekat karena lem. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

Apakah ini semacam delusi?

" _ **Apakah semua ini kurang nyata Taozi sayang?"**_

Sosok lain berbicara.

Kepala Tao tertoleh seperti anak kunci yang rusak. Wajahnya memucat saat ini, terkejut melihat sosok lain menyerupai Yifan namun dengan penampilan yang lebih normal, meski terlihat agak berantakan. Sosok itu meraih tangannya yang terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya, mengusapnya lembut, lalu meletakkannya di pipi dingin sosok itu.

" _ **Yifan-gege...ah bukan, Kris mu ada tiga. Apa kau bingung?"**_

Tidak mungkin...siapapun, tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini...

" _ **Bagaimana jika seperti ini?"**_ sosok bersayap meraih dagunya lembut.

Membuat fokus mutiara hitam yang indah milik Tao kembali berpusat padanya. Dan si manis Wu itu menahan nafas segera saat sepasang sayap yang ada di balik punggung 'gege'nya itu bertambah semakin besar dan mendadak sekelilingnya menjadi gelap gulita.

Pekat.

" _Gege?"_ Tao menemukan suaranya mencicit takut.

Pemuda manis itu memandang berkeliling, sayangnya kegalapan di sekelilingnya terlalu pekat tanpa cela, dan dirinya tak menemukan setitik pun cahaya. Dan kepanikanpun melanda.

" _Yifan-gege!"_

Tao sangat takut dengan kegelapan, dan ruangan kamar mandi yang terang benderang yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ruang gelap tentu saja membuatnya ketakutan. Matanya sudah berembun, berusaha menahan tangis dengan menggigit kuat bibirnya, dan lututnya serasa gemetar menyadari jika dirinya seorang diri yang berada di antara kegelapan itu.

" _Gege! Gege dimana!?"_

Mengarahkan kedua kakinya untuk maju ke depan, sambil meremas kuat pakaian bagian depannya, Tao berjalan tanpa arah dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi halusnya.

" _Gege! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!"_

Air matanya semakin tidak bisa di bendung, mengalir semakin deras di tiap langkah yang dibuatnya. Bahkan Tao dapat mendengar rasa takut di suaranya yang menggema setiap kali dirinya berteriak. Suara itu membuatnya semakin takut, membuatnya semakin lemah, dan membuatnya semakin menginginkan keberadaan Yifan yang selalu ada untuknya.

Kemana pria itu disaat dirinya ketakutan seperti ini!?

" _Edi!"_

Suara berat yang terdengar amat cemas itu terdengar menerobos ke dalam gendang telinga Tao, bersamaan dengan cengkraman sebuah tangan besar yang membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

Tao menoleh cepat ke sisi kanannya dimana tangan besar itu memcengkram erat lengannya, dan melihat sepasang netra berwarna abu-abu gelap yang menatapnya khawatir. Kegelapan yang melingkupi pun lenyap di gantikan cahaya bulan yang reman-remang, di sertai tiupan angin yang berhembus lirih. Sanggup menyadarkan Tao dari ketakutan dan keterkejutannya, hingga tubuhnya bereaksi cepat memeluk sosok yang di carinya itu, erat.

" _Kris..."_

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Yak! Rencana emang cuma 2 part udah tamat, tapi ternyata jadinya bakal panjang banget, ya udah gw _cut_ aja sampe sini x'D

Eh iya, di karenakan ngerjainnya dalam kondisi ga fit jadi mohon maaf jika banyak typo bertebaran. /terkapar

Nungguin rated M nya yaaa? ya kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? /di tabok

Sabar ya, next chap tamat kok ( '-') /matek

 _Regards_ , Skylar


	3. Chapter 2B

**UNCERTAIN SENSE**

By: Skylar Otsu

 **Wu Yi Fan** _and_ **Huang Zi Tao**

With Choi Siwon(Super Junior) and Byun Baekhyun(EXO)

 _Romance/Tragedy/Incest/Fantasy/Dark/Historycal_

This fic i write for #Pandanetesday event. So, i hope the gudges like it, and the readers too :D

 **WARNING FOR NC!**

 **BEWARE WITH THE TYPO(S)!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

" _Edi!"_

Suara berat yang terdengar amat cemas itu terdengar menerobos ke dalam gendang telinga Tao, bersamaan dengan cengkraman sebuah tangan besar yang membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

Tao menoleh cepat ke sisi kanannya dimana tangan besar itu memcengkram erat lengannya, dan melihat sepasang netra berwarna abu-abu gelap yang menatapnya khawatir. Kegelapan yang melingkupi pun lenyap di gantikan cahaya bulan yang remang-remang, di sertai tiupan angin yang berhembus lirih. Sanggup menyadarkan Tao dari ketakutan dan keterkejutannya, hingga tubuhnya bereaksi cepat memeluk sosok yang di carinya itu, erat.

" _Kris..."_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kris..."_ mengeratkan pelukannya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kakak.

Tao mencengkram erat pakaian pria yang lebih tua darinya itu di bagian punggung, berusaha mengenyahkan ketakutannya akan pengalaman mengerikan akan gelap yang membuatnya menangis. Dan ia merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya, kemudian kecupan-kecupan kecil di puncak kepalanya, cukup membuatnya merasa aman dan lega.

" _Sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Jangan seenaknya masuk ke dalam hutan Ed"_ kata si tampan itu lega. Terdengar dari suaranya yang begitu lembut.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya patuh, memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya karena kehangatan yang begitu menentramkan. Membuat kinerja otaknya menjadi sedikit lebih lambat, dan bahkan panggilan yang di ucapkannya maupun sang kakak tak segera membuatnya tersadar akan keanehan itu.

Ya, otaknya bekerja lamban. Entah karena rasa takut yang sempat membuatnya kehilangan akal, atau karena permaiman waktu yang begitu cepat hingga tak di sadari oleh pemuda manis nan lugu itu.

 **Ed? Edi?**

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya setelah menyadari nama panggilan sang kakak untuknya. Masih berpelukan, dan iapun melepaskan pelukan itu dan sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Yifan yang memang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya.

 **Kenapa kau memanggilku Edi?**

Pertanyaan itu tertelan di tenggorokannya, bahkan lidahnya tak sedikitpun bergerak. Tubuhnya seperti tak mematuhi perintah otaknya untuk mempertanyakan hal aneh ini, dan kini dirinha hanya dapat memandang Yifan yang balas menatapnya penuh dengan krkhawatiran. Bahkan ia memejamkan mata ketika tangan besar Yifan mengusap pipinya lembut, menyeka sisa air mata yang mulai mengering.

" _Kenapa tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hutan? Kau tidak sedang mengejar seekor kelinci lagi kan?"_ tanya Yifan cemas, penuh perhatian. Setelah sentuhan lembut itu berakhir, Tao kembali membuka matanya.

Ia hendak kembali berucap, namun yang ada kepalanya hanya bisa mengangguk. Seperti...waktu seolah tak memberinya izin untuk berucap lebih, untuk mempertanyakan keanehan yang terjadi saat ini. Dan Tao hanya bisa mengikuti bagaimana semua ini akan terjadi.

" _Sudah ku bilang bukan? Kita kemari karena aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, bukan untuk berburu kelinci"_ kata Yifan perhatian. _"Anak nakal"_ senyumnya mengembang melihat bibir kucing Tao yang merengut lucu.

Sangat menggemaskan!

Bukannya mencubit pipi yang gembil dan agak merona karena udara dingin akibat angin yang berhembus itu, Yifan malah mendaratkan ciuman di pipi halus Tao. Membuat sang empunya semakin memberengut kesal dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Yifan tertawa kecil, tak bisa mencegah tangannya untuk mengusak helai rambut sang adik yang begitu lembut hingga berantakan.

" _Kris!"_ Tao memekik kesal. Semakin imut dengan ekspresinya saat ini, dan mau tak mah harus merapihkan rambutnya.

" _Hahaha...wajahmu lucu sekali sayang, haha. Ya sudah, ayo ke pinggir bukit"_ Yifan meraih sebelah tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Tao menurut saja saat tangannya di tarik lembut oleh Yifan untuk menjauh dari area hutan yang tak sengaja ia masuki. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia harus menghentikan kakinya dengan nafas yang mendadak tersendat, matanya menatap nyalang melihat kearah Yifan yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan kini menatap bingung.

" _Ada apa Ed?"_

Tidak mungkin...hal ini tidak mungkin kan?

" _Ed?"_

Tao sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan daging tak bertulang yang ada di dalam mulutnya, tangannya juga tidak bergerak sedikitpun meski dirinya ingin. Dan ia yakin jika saat ini bukan dirinya maupun otaknya yang mengendalikan tubuhnya saat ini. Karena tubuhnya seperti telah di setting untuk melakukan apa yang pernah ia lakukan di kehidupan lampau.

Kenyataan jika baik dirinya maupun Yifan yang mengenakkan pakaian romawi di awal abad adalah pukulan telak di dadanya. Membuat organ di bagian tersebut berdenyut ngilu hingga berpengaruh pada kinerja paru-parunya yang seperti 'mogok bekerja'. Tertelan keheningan malam di antara perbatasan hutan, membuat sorot matanya kini tertuju pada satu-satunya gunung yang menjadi kebanggaan masyarakat sekitar.

" _Vesuveus..."_ ucapnya lirih. Mendapatkan kemampuan bernafasnya kembali, karena pemandangan indab gunung itu ketika malam hari membuat pikirannya kacau seketika.

Fakta jika dirinya berada di masa lampau, bersama Yifan...ah bukan. Kris, bersama Kris.

Bagiamana bisa? Bukankah jika dirinya tadi berada di dalam kamar mandi lalu 3 sosok aneh menyerupai Yifan datang? Bagaiman￣

" _Gunung Vesuveus di malam hari terlihat berbeda bukan? Di selimuti kegelapan pun gunung itu tetap terlihat cantik"_ Kris ikut melihat kearah pandangan mata Tao, kemudian kembali menatap sang adik yang terlihat terkejut dengan pemandangan diatas bukit itu.

 **Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?**

" _Ya, pemandangannya bagus"_ hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya. Bukan kalimat yang ingin ia utarakan.

" _Ayo, kau akan menyesal jika melewatkan hal ini"_ Yifan kembali menarik lembut tangan Tao di genggamannya, membuat pemuda manis itu mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkah sang kakak yang membimbingnya.

Tao berjalan patuh, melewati semak-semak pendek yang tersebar di sekitar pinggiran hutan. Sesekali Yifan menengok ke belakang tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada sang adik yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya cepat, karena wajahnya selalu akan menghangat dan merona jika melihat senyum Yifan yang begitu tampan di wajah sempurnanya.

" _Kemari lebih dekat, lihatlah"_ Yifan menarik lembut tangan di genggamannya, membuat jarak mereka lebih dekat.

Tao mencengkram lembut pakaian Yifan di sisi kirinya, menatap lurus ke depan dengan mata berbinar indah serta bibir kucingnya yang menganga lucu. Pemandangan indah kota Pompeii di hadapannya sungguh menakjubkan, Yifan yang melihat ekspresi takjub sang adik yang sangat lucu itu hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian beranjak ke belakang tubuh semampai Tao.

Lembut meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping pemuda manis itu dan sukses membuat sang empunya tersentak kaget. Yifan menmumpukan dagu runcingnya di bahu kanan Tao, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan tak lupa menyapa kulit leher Tao dengan bibir dinginnya. Sekedar mengecup.

" _Ini pertama kalinya kau melihat pemandangan dari atas bukit ini kan?"_ suara Yifan yang dalam dan berat memberi sensasi aneh di tubuh Tao.

Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Yifan yang menerpa kulit lehernya, tanpa sadar meremas kuat tangan Yifan yang berada diatas perutnya. Dan sungguh, pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya itu tak lagi menjadi fokus utamanya. Dan hal ini sungguh membuat batinnya tersiksa.

Saat ia ingin menyeruakan banyak pertanyaan akan kejadian aneh ini, mulut dan tubuhnya seolah tak mengizinkan semua itu. Dan dirinya masih ingat betul akan semua ini.

Peristiwa yang pernah di laluinya ini.

Bersama Kris. Bukan Yifan.

Kedekatan yang pernah menghangatkan dirinya, kehangatan yang selalu melindunginya. Yang nyatanya berubah menjadi beban. Beban yang lebih berat dari sebuah tanggung jawab.

Dan Tao tak tahu jika beban itu tetap akan di pikulnya di kehidupannya kini.

" _Kenapa diam saja? Apa pemandangan itu sebegitu bagusnya hingga kau mengacuhkan kakakmu yang tampan ini?"_

Tao tersentak dari lamunannya, menoleh ke samping bahu kanannya dan mendapati wajah tampan Kris yang berada disana dengan tatapan teduh yang begitu lembut. Dan entah mengapa membuat bibirnya terkunci rapat dan tubuhnya menegang. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Tao dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kris yang sanggup membuat kinerja jantungnya menggila.

Karena kenyataannya perasaan itu belum hilang dari relung hatinya yang paling dalam...

" _ **Kau tidak akan pernah ku lepaskan sayang..."**_

Tao terhenyak, kedua matanya otomatis terbuka dan refleks menoleh ke sisi kanan bahunya, melihat Kris yang tersenyum lembut. Membuatnya semakin tak nyaman dengan pelukan hangat yang di rasakannya, karena suara berat yang dalam yang tadi sempat masuk ke telinganya membuat bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya meremang. Dan perasaan takut itu kembali merayapinya.

" _Sudah semakin malam, sebaiknya kita pulang"_ kata Kris sembari melepaskan dekapan tangannya di pinggang ramping Tao.

Pemuda mans itu menghela nafas lega, kemudian melangkah mundur ketika Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya. Pria tampan itu hendak menggapai tangan sang adik, namun Tao lebih dulu melangkahkan kaki beranjak dari tepi bukit. Mau tak mau membuatnya harus segera mengikuti, dan meraih tangan yang bebas itu hingga sang pemilik membalikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

Kris mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menatap bingung pada sang adik yang menatapnya sendu.

" _Ada ap_ _￣"_

" _Kapan semua ini akan berakhir Kris?"_ pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari belah bibir ranum Tao.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _"Apa maksutmu Ed?"_ tanyanya balas, tak mengerti.

Tao melepas genggaman tangan Kris pada tangannya, menatap sedih pada sang kakak yang kebingungan. Iapun menghela nafas pendek, membuang muka ke samping, yang kemudian mau tak mau kembali memandang Kris yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

" _Hubungan ini, kita, sampai kapan akan terus berlanjut?"_

Kris mengerti apa yang di maksut oleh pemuda manis di hadapannya itu, dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

" _Kau tahu, hal ini, hubungan kita. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengakhiri Ed"_

" _Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita saja yang mengakhiri?"_

Kris mengernyit dalam. _"Apa maksutmu? Apa yang ingin kau akhiri?"_ ia bergerak maju, mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Tapi yang ada Tao bergerak mundur menghindar.

" _Kau tahu apa yang ku maksut Kris. Kau lebih dari tahu. Hal ini harus segera berakhir"_ ucapnya tegas. Yang tetap saja terdengar kebimbangan di suaranya.

" _Tidak Ed"_ Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Tidak akan pernah. Sampai kapan pun kau dan aku akan tetap seperti ini"_

" _Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini Kris? Huh? Tidakkah pernah kau berpikir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika hal ini terus berlangsung?"_

" _Tidak. Asal kau ada di dekatku aku tidak harus memikirkan yang lainnya"_

" _Kau tahu ini salah! Kau tahu jika semua ini tidak benar!"_

Kris menggertakkan giginya, dengan kedua tangan meremas udara di sisi tubuhnya, ia berjalan mendekat kembali. Sayangnya Tao menolak untuk berdekatan, dan pemuda manis itu terus melangkah mundur karena Kris tak menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti.

" _Apakah ada hal yang benar? Apakah berada di dekatku bukanlah sebuah kebenaran?"_

" _Hubungan kita Kris. Kita memiliki hubungan darah, apa kau lupa itu?"_

" _Karena itulah seharusnya kita selalu bersama Edison. Apa kau pikir mereka akan menggunjingkan hal ini?"_

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Semua ini sudah di hafalnya diluar kepala. Semua adegan yang tengah berlangsung ini terulang kembali, baik mulut dan tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Dan Tao sadar, jika bisa saja takdir yang telah lampau akan kembali menghantuinya dengan sangat nyata.

" _Sebesar apapun rasa suka ku, kau tetaplah kakak kandung ku Kris"_

" _Dan aku berhak untuk bersamamu, Edison"_

" _Tidak satu orangpun yang berhak atas diriku. Dan aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini, aku tidak sanggup memikul beban seberat ini"_

" _Dan aku tidak akan menerima hal itu begitu saja. Kita belum dan tidak akan pernah berakhir"_

" _Sadarlah! Hal ini tidak benar! Aku adikmu, apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang yang di tubuhnya mengalir darah yang sama denganmu?"_ kedua matanya telah berair, tapi ia menahannya sekuat tenaga.

" _Aku tidak akan pernah mengakhiri ini Edison! Sekeras apapun kau berusaha mengakhirinya, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu!"_

" _EDI!"_

Panggilan penuh amarah itulah yang untuk terakhir kalinya Tao dengar setelah memacu kedua kaki panjangnya berlari menuruni bukit. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri, bukan karena jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat karena berlari. Sesuatu yang lain, yang membuatnya harus menahan tangis meski kenyataannya matanya telah memerah dan berembun, membuat fokusnya mengabur akibat embun di pelupuk matanya.

Tao tidak tahu sudah berapa jauh dirinya berlari hingga membuat kedua kakinya terasa sakit, menuruni bukit yang aksesnya tidak rata dan tanah yang bergelombang sungguh menyakiti telapak kakinya. Perlahan namun pasti langkahnya melambat setibanya di antara keramaian, berjalan gontai dengan wajah berantakan karena air mata, mengabaikan tatapan aneh banyak pasang mata yang tertarik memperhatikannya.

Pandangan matanya sendu, sambil memukul-mukul lembut dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sesekali ia menyeka air mata yang meleleh di pipinya, dan mengusap hidungnya yang telah memerah.

" _Tuan Edi!"_ suara seorang pria berkumis yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya.

Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya detik itu juga, mengusap cepat wajahnya yang masih terdapat bekas air mata, lalu berbalik melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang berjalan tergesa kearahnya.

" _Ada apa?"_ suaranya terdengar serak sehabis menangis.

" _Anda harus kembali, Nyonya mencari anda"_

Tao hanya mengangguk, bersiap kembali membalikkan tubuhnya saat pria itu kembali bertanya.

" _Dimana Tuan Kris? Bukankah bersama anda?"_

Tao terdi untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. _"Kurasa dia masih berada di atas bukit"_

" _Baiklah kalau begi..."_

Tao memutuskan untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya ketika pria paruhvbaya itu berbicra entah apa. Saat ini ia hanya ingin sendiri untuk menenangkan hati dan membersihkan isi kepalanya yang berantakan. Meski sebenarnya dirinya sadar betul jika semua ini tak lebih dari sebuah skenario yang terulan, dan dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk merubah.

Semua alur dan jalan cerita masih tersimpan rapi di ingatannya. Di salah satu ruang memorinya yang menyimpan erat kehidupan lampau yang sebenarnya tak pernah ingin di ingatnya.

Tapi nyatanya kenangan masa lampau yang seharusnya hanya menjadi bagian dari ingatannya kini terulang. Menjadi kenyataan. Seperti mimpi yang tiba-tiba menjadi nyata dan hal ini adalah mimpi buruk baginya. Mimpi buruk untuk ketenangan hidupnya dan juga Yifan.

Pemuda tinggi semampai itu terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya yang hanya di batasi oleh sebuah tirai berwarna biru lembut yang terasa dingin. Enggan untuk masuk ke dalam, namun kedua kakinya kembali bergerak diluar kendali. Karena ia tahu bagaimana hal ini akan terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi. Tao tidak ingin masuk ke dalam, tapi tubuhnya berkhianat.

Mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, ketakutan yang besar terpancar di kedua manik hitamnya, dengan gerakan lambat mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur yang keras. Ia takut untuk merebahkan tubuhnya disana, ia takut untuk memejamkan mata, dan dirinya takut jika peristiwa itu kembali terulang. Tapi apa yang bisa di lakukannya jika semua ini berada diluar kuasanya? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika tubuhnya bergerak untuk berbaring diatas tempat tidur meski ia sangat tidak ingin melakukannya?

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini dapat terjadi. Apakah dirinya terlempar ke masa lalu?

Tentu tidak. Hal itu sana sekali tidak mungkin.

Lalu apa?

Mimpi?

Kenapa terasa sangat nyata? Bahkan nyeri di dadanya, serta air matanya yang tumpah pun semuanya terasa nyata.

Apa mereka tengah di uji? Ujian macam apa jika sesuatu yang telah lama musnah kembali di ciptakan dengan kisah yang hampir sama?

Sebenci itukah Tuhan kepadanya dan juga Yifan?

Tao menarik nafas panjang saat kelopak matanya terasa memberat. Bahkan dirinya sama sekali tak merasakan kantuk, tapi kedua matanya terasa berat hingga dirinya tidak dapat di cegah untuk terpejam. Dengan kecemasan yang masih bergelayut, Tao memutuskan untuk tidak menahan apa yang di lakukan tubuhnya atas kuasanya.

Meski tetap saja pemuda manis itu tidak berhenti untuk berucap dalam hati jika peristiwa itu akan kembali terulang dalam hitungan jam saja setelah dirinya memejamkan mata.

Berapa lama lagi?

5 jam?

2 jam?

30 menit?

Atau...

" _Nngg..."_ mengerang dalam tidurnya ketika mendadak merasakan sesuatu menimpa tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Tao mengernyit dalam, bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya saat benda berat itu tak kunjung menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya hingga membuat kedua tangannya ambil andil untuk menyingkirkan sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu tidurnya itu. Tapi apa yang di dapat kedua tangannya hanya helai-helai halus yang bersarang di ceruk lehernya, yang membuatnya meremas helai itu kuat-kuat di sisipi erangan halus yang muluncur dari celah bibirnya saat sesuatu yang basah menggelitik lehernya oleh sentuhan yang membuatnya meremang dalam tidur.

" _Nngg...apa yang..."_ Tao merintih. Berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat dan menjauhkan sesuatu yang bersarang di lehernya itu dengan lemas.

Pandangan matanya meremang saat kedua tangannya menangkup kepala berhelai sewarna dengan miliknya itu diatas wajahnya, jarak yang sangat dekat membuatnya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Tepat saat sesuatu memegang lembut kedua tangannya, Tao mendapatkan kesadarannya secara utuh. Dan sukses membuat kedua matanya membola.

" _Kri_ _￣"_

" _Shhh..."_ Kris yang sejak awal menindih tubuh ramping Tao meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibir meliuk sang adik yang kini terpaku menatapnya.

Dan anehnya tubuh Tao merespon peringatan kecil itu. Bibirnya segera bungkam, dan jantungnya memacu hebat melihat kilatan tajam di kedua _hazel_ sang kakak yang terasa lembut namum juga menusuk.

"Yifan, bukan Kris _Taozi_ " pria yang 3 tahun lebih tuah darinya itu tersenyum lembut. Melepaskan kedua tangan Tao yang memegangi sisi kepalanya dan di genggamnya lembut.

Tao meyakini jika semua yang di alaminya saat ini adalah mimpi, tidak nyata, tapi ketika sosok itu mengucapkan namanya dengan jelas, ia merasa air matanya akan kembali jatuh tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dan hal itu memang terjadi, air matanya meleleh keluar tanpa seijinnya, membuat Yifan harus menyeka lelehan bening itu dengan bibirnya.

"Tidak _ge_ , berhenti..." pinta Tao menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah tubuh Yifan.

Pria tampan itu sudah lebih dulu menangkap kedua tangan Tao dan menahannya di sisi tubuh si manis, memfokuskan bibirnya untuk mereka air mata Tao yang membasahi pipi halus si manis itu sembari memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah nyaris sempurna itu. Yang di respon penolakan oleh Tao dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan-kiri untuk menghindari ciuman Yifan yang membuatnya takut.

" _Gege_..." Tao mencicit takut.

"Tenanglah _peach_ , jangan menangis" Yifan berbisik lembut, memberikan kecupan panjang di dahi si manis.

"Semua ini mimpi kan? Iya kan? Ini tidak nyata kan?" ia kembali menangis, bibirnya bergetar saar lelehan air mata kembali menggenangi wajah manisnya. Yifan melepaskan tautan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan sang adik, kemudian kembali menyeka lelehan bening itu dengan jemarinya yang panjang.

"Mimpi seperti apa yang kau harapkan sayang?" tanyanya begitu lembut. Mengusapkan jari-jarinya pada pipi Tao yang dingin karena bekas air mata.

"Tidak _gege_ , ini tidak boleh terjadi. Hal ini tidak boleh terulang" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sorot matanya berubah panik

" _ **Hal apa yang tidak boleh terulang Taozi?"**_

Tao otomatis berhenti meronta ketika suara milik Yifan yang terdengar begiti dingin dan kelam itu sampai me telinganya. Merasakan jika udara di dalam ruangan menjadi dingin, seiring dengan seulas senyum yang muncul di bibir tebal Yifan -wajahnya tepat berada di atas wajahnya-, sementara dirinya tak melihat jika lelaki itu sedikitpun tak membuka mulutnya.

Lalu siapa yang bicara?

" _ **Ini bukan mimpi tentu saja"**_ suara yang sama kembali bicara. Dan lagi-lagi Tak tak melihat jika Yifan lah yang baru saja berkata-kata.

" _ **Kau sungguh naif Taozi"**_

Siapa? Siapa yang bicara?

".. _ge_..." tenggorokannya seperti tercekik. Bahkan rasa takut itu membuatnya hingga tak bisa berkata-kata.

Tao sadar jika kedua tangannya tak lagi di tahan, namun entah kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya itu untuk menghalau gerakan Yifan yang menindihinya. Hal itu membuatnya panik saat Yifan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya yang tampan itu ke lehernya, membuatnya harus menahan nafas saat di rasakannya bibir dan lidah Yifan mencecap lehernya.

" _ **Diam dan nikmati saja peach"**_ suara itu berujar lagi.

Bukan Yifan yang mengatakannya, Tao yakin itu. Ia takut, sangat takut. Tangisannya tak cukup untuk mengungkapkan rasa takut itu, tubuhnya membekuk sempurna saat Yifan semakin gencar menikmati lehernya seperti monster penghisap darah yang kelaparan, hingga rasa dingin itu merambat dari ujung kaki dan semakin naik menjamah tubuhnya, membuatnya menggigil hingga tangisnya tak lagi dapat ia dengar.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, hm?" Yifan bertanya di sela-sela kegiatannya memberi tanda di leher Tao, yang kini turun ke bahunya. Berkat pakaian yang mereka kenakan sangat mudah untuk dibuka.

Tao tersentak merasakan sentuhan itu, hendak menahan tubuh Yifan tapi kedua tangannya tak dapat di gerakkan. Ia panik, berusaha menjejak udara dengan kaki telanjang, tapi lagi-lagi kakinya juga tidak bisa di gerakkan.

" _Gege_!"panggilnya panik. Takut. Bercampur menjadi satu.

Tao meronta hebat, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak bergerak sedikitpun. Seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya seolah mati, dan nafasnya terengah hebat karena mencoba begiti kerasnya untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hingga suara kekehan tawa lirih yang sampai ke telinganya, membuatnya menoleh cepat ke samping kanan tempat tidur.

Merasa jika pengelihatannya bermasalah. Karena melihat sosok Yifan yang berpakaian serba hitam dan sayap di balik punggungnya. Sepasang _onyx_ nya terpaku melihat sosok yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding itu, menatapnya dengan mata yang berkilat dan wajah dingin yang sama seperti Yifan.

" _ **Dia adalah Lucif, dan aku Deus. Kaget melihat kami Taozi sayang?"**_

Suara Yifan lainnya terdengar. Seperti sebuah alarm bagi Tao yang kini menoleh cepat ke sisi kiri tempat tidur. Mulai meragukan kesehatan matanya saat melihat sosok Yifan yang lain berdiri di dekat tempat tidur dengan mata yang menatapnya dengan kabut nafsu. Yifan yang ini berpakaian berantakan, kancing bajunya sengaja tak di pasang, dan ia memiliki seringai yang menakutkan.

"S-siapa..." tenggorokannya tercekat, mendadak kering.

" _ **Masih ada disini sayang. Jangan lupakan kami berempat"**_

Apa? Apa maksutnya?

Waktu seolah tak memberi Tao kesempatan untuk bernafas karena ketika Yifan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membuka pakaian yang di kenakannya, dirinya dapat melihat 4 sosok Yifan yang berdiri tepat di depan tempat tidur -di belakang punggung Yifan- dengan warna mata yang berbeda dan aura mengerikan.

Tao merasa dirinya kehilangan akal sehat saat ini. Detik ini.

Salah satu dari keempat sosok Yifan itu memandangnya sendu, di netranya yang berwarna biru gelap. Menatapnya tepat di mata. Sanggup membekukan kinerja jantungnya saat sosok itu berjalan mendekat, tangan pucatnya menyentuh bahu Yifan.

" _ **Sangat melankolis, seperti biasa Invidia"**_ Yifan lainnya terkekeh kecil melihat si mata biru. Dan onyx Tao bergerak menatap keasal suara. Pada Yifan yang berpakaian santai dengan wajah malasnya yang tetap tampan.

" _ **Taozi kita sepertinya kebingungan. Ada yang mau menjelaskan padanya?"**_ warna matanya hijau terang, melilat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tidak..." Tao tersengal setelah menemukan suaranya kembali. "I-ini pasti hanya mimpi. Ti-tidak mungkin terjadi...tidak..."

Yifan telah berhasil membuka pakaian bagian atas Tao saat adiknya yang manis itu meracau tanpa bisa bergerak di bawah tubuhnya. Tersenyum tipis, kemudian menyentuhkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipi halus Tao, dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat _gege_ kehilangan kewarasan adalah kau, Taozi. Dan kegilaan _gege_ tidak akan berhenti sebelum _gege_ dapat apa yang _gege_ inginkan darimu"

"Tidak!" suaranya terdengar serak karena tangis. "Jangan gila! Ini hanya mimpi! Ku mohon bangunkan aku _gege_..." air mata itu kembali menggenangi pipinya.

" _ **Ini bukan mimpi Taozi, bukan mimpi. Kau tahu? Terkadang sebuah mimpi dapat menjadi kenyataan jika mimpi itu sangat kuat"**_ Yifan dengan tanduk iblis di kepalanya berjalan mendekat, dengan seringai di bibirnya. Bersama dengan sosok yang lain, berdiri mengerubungi tempat tidur dan hal itu membuatnya semakin takut.

" _ **Dan mimpi ini sangat kuat, hingga memaksa kami untuk bangkit dan menemui mu"**_ yang bermata sewarna emas berbicara.

"S-siapa...s-siapa kalian?"

"Apa yang kau lihat saat ini adalah bagian dari _gege_ Zi" jawab Yifan. Membuat fokus kedua onyx itu tertuju padanya. Penuh tanya dan teror.

"Kau tidak tahu sebesar apa _gege_ menginginkan mu, kau tidak tahu segila apa _gege_ memikirkanmu. Kau tidak tahu sekeras apa _gege_ mempertahankan mu" tatapan yang biasanya menenangkan itu berubah sendu.

"A-aku..."

"Kau tak memberi _gege_ pilihan _peach_. Dan apapun akan _gege_ lakukan untuk memilikimu, meski _gege_ harus bersekutu dengan penghuni neraka sekalipun"

" _ **Kami bukan iblis Taozi. Dan atas keinginan Yifan yang sangat besar itulah hingga kami sanggup mengembalikan waktu masa lampau"**_

" _ **Merubah takdir, benar?"**_ 2 sosok Yifan bersahutan. Dan mereka menyetujuinya.

"Tidak! Ini gila!"

" _ **Ya, semua ini memang gila. Kau, Yifan, kami, bahkan seisi Dunia ini juga sudah gila. Dan kau tahu apa yang harus di lakukan untuk kegilaan itu?"**_ Yifan dengan sayap di punggungnya berjalan mendekat. Melepaskan lipatan tangannya di dada, dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

" _Dengan melakukan kegilaan itu"_ bisik Yifan lain tepat di telinga kirinya. Membuat kepalanya tertoleh cepat.

"Tidak! Ini salah!"

" _ **Siapa yang patut di salahkan sayang? Kau? Yifan? Atau Tuhan?"**_

" _ **Jika memang ada yang harus di salahkan, orang itu adalah kau Taozi"**_

"Tidak!"

" _ **Kau terlalu naif. Munafik. Tidakkah kau mendengar isi hatimu jika kau menginginkan Yifan bukan sebagai saudaramu?"**_

"Itu tidak benar! Kau salah!"

" _ **Aah...manusia memang sangat naif. Dan kau masih menyangkalnya Taozi. Karena itu kami harus membuatmu mengerti. Apa yang di sebut keinginan itu"**_

Tao tak sempat membantah, karena satu per satu sosok Yifan yang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Yifan yang menindihnya, melebur, dan ruangan itubmendadak hening seolah tak pernah ada keenam sosok yang telah membuatnya takut itu. Merasakan dadanya kembali naik-turun saat menghirup nafas yang sempat tersendat, dan melihat kelembutan di sepasang _hazel_ milik Yifan, membuat nafasnya lebih teratur.

Ketenangan itu ada. Nyata. Karena sudah semestinya.

Yifan meraih kedua tangan Tao kembali, menariknya lembut untuk melingkari lehernya, yang di respon tatapan bingung oleh si manis yang berusaha menarik tangannya kembali. Tapi sekali lagi hal itu tak bisa di lakukannya, kedua tangannya melingkar manis di leher Yifan, dan si tampan itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu sebesar apa perasaan _gege_ padamu _Taozi_. Dan kau juga tidak tahu sebesar apa keinginan _gege_ untuk memiliki mu" Yifan berkata rendah. Mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi halus Tao, mengecupnya lama.

"Tidak _ge_..." sepasang _onyx_ miliknya kembali berembun.

" _Gege_ hanya ingin memilikimu _peach_. Bukan karena hubungan saudara yang terpaksa. Kau tahu, bahkan perasaan itu tidak akan pernah hilang meski tubuh kita telah hangus terpanggang"

"Ini tidak benar _gege_ , ini￣hmmp!"

Tao membulatkan matanya saat bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Yifan yang membuat kalimatnya kembali tertelan di ujung lidah. Jantungnya berdentum hebat, darahnya berdesir, dan...entahlah. Ia takut, sungguh. Namun saat bibir Yifan mulai menghisap lembut belah bibirnya, membuat sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dadanya meletup-letup. Air matanya jatuh, tanpa suara, lolos begitu saja melewati sudut matanya saat Yifan mulai mengulum bibirnya layaknya buah cherry.

Jemari lentiknya menyusup di helai kecoklatan Yifan. Segala hal berkecamuk di kepalanya, membuat kepalanya terasa berat hingga tak menyadari jika tubuhnya berkehendak lain akan perlakuan Yifan. Saat bibirnya terbuka memberi akses dan terisi penuh oleh lidah tak bertulang milik kakak nya itulah, Tao kembali membuka matanya kaget.

"Nngg..." berusaha berontak. Ia meremas kuat helai kecoklatan Yifan, ingin menarik surai di genggamannya tersebut agar ciuman mereka berhenti, namun tak ada satu gerakanpun yang bisa di lakukan kedua tangannya.

Yifan menjelajah mulut kecil Tao dengan lidah panjangnya, sesekali menggigit lembut bibir mungilnya dan menyesap kuat lidah sang adik yang hingga membuat si manis itu mengerang. Hingga tak sabar ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya mengelus pinggang ramping Tao, merasakan kelembutan kulit halus si manis yang sering kali ia mimpikan selama ini. Memicu erangan lain yang teredam di dalam ciuman mereka.

Tao tak berniat dan tak ingin membalas ciuman panas itu, sungguh. Tapi sejak awal tubuhnya sudah mengkhianatinya, membuatnya terlihat sangat munafik dan menjijikkan. Air matanya masih terus mengalir di antara suara decakan lidah yang basah, menciptakan perasaan meluap-luap yang aneh dan juga sesak di sudut hatinya yang membuatnya tak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

Tao mengerang saat merasakan nafasnya telah habis dan Yifan tak kunjung menyudahi ciumannya. Jemarinya semakin erat meremas helai kecoklatan Yifan, mendesis lirih merasakan sentuhan hangat tangan besar Yifan yang kini mengusap dadanya. Perlahan dan begitu penuh kasih sayang, menggetarkan tubuh fan juga perasaannya yang semakin kacau.

"Aaahh...geh..." Tao mengerang begitu bibirnya telah terlepas dari terkaman Yifan. Wajahnya terasa panas, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya.

Apakah suhu di ruangan tersebut meningkat?

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Zitao, Edison, atau siapapun namamu nanti" Yifa berbisik, menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat cuping telinga sang adik.

"Aaahh~ gegehh...aahh..."

Tao tak berani membuka matanya, jemarinya masih bersarang pada helai kecoklatan Yifan. Si manis itu bergidik kecil saat Yifan semakin intens menjilati telinganya dan kemudian mengulumnya.

"Kau harus tahu sebesar apa rasa cinta ku untuk mu _ma peach_ " Yifan kembali berbisik rendah, suaranya terdengar lebih berat.

Nafasnya mulai memburu, sama seperti sang dominan yang menindih tubuh rampingnya yang tergolek pasrah. Yifan mengecup tiap jengkal kulit halus Tao, sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mencecap rasa manis kulitnya yang membuatnya candu, di sertai gigitan kecil, kemudian menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas.

Sentuhan basah itu terus beranjak turun menuju tulang selangka, terus turun ke dada. Hingga ujung hidungnya bertemu dengan tonjolan kecil berwarna coklat kemerahan yang telah menegang, yang segera ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eunggg~ gegehh..." desahannya meluncur cukup keras. Dadanya membusung saat Yifan menghisap puting dadanya lembut.

Yifan menikmatinya, mendengar dengan jelas desahan Tao yang begitu merdu di telinganya, meski cengkraman di helao rambutnya semakin menguat yang menandakan jika terdapat adanya penolakan oleh adiknya yang manis itu, ia tetap tak peduli. Lidah dan mulutnya terlalu sibuk mencecap tonjolan menggemaskan yang terasa begitu manis, dan tak lupa menyentuh tonjolan lain yang belum tersentuh.

"Aaghh~ berhentiihh...gegeehh~" berusaha menarik helai pirang yang ada di sela-sela jemarinya, Tao benar-benar tak memiliki tenaga meski dirinya ingin

Hanya mampu meremas-remas helai hitam milik Yifan dan desahan yang terus di lontarkannya, diantara lelehan air mata yang tak henti mengalir. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya, terlalu membingungkan, dan terlalu rumit. Tao tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya selain mendesah di saat hatinya berteriak menolak perlakuan Yifan yang sangat salah.

Memori itu berkelebat meski matanya terpejam. Seperti rekaman video yang rusak, tanpa suara, dan tersendat-sendat di beberapa bagian yang tak boleh di lupakan. Nafasnya memburu, antara memori yang memborbardir ruang penyimpanan di otaknya, juga karena rangsangan hebat yang dilakukan Yifan oleh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat, Tao menyadari itu, dan semakin lama tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantung serta reaksi tubuhnya yang diluar kendali.

Tangan besar Yifan bergerak cepat menyingkirkan pakaian Tao yang masih menempel di bagian bawah tubuh sang adik, selagi bibirnya sibuk memberi tanda kemerahan di sekitar dada dan merambat turun ke perut datarnya, ia mengarahkan satu tangannya meraba paha bagian dalam Tao yang tak terhalangi apapun. Mengelusnya perlahan, merasakan lembutnya kulit sewarna caramel itu seraya menyapukan lidah hangatnya semakin turun ke bawah, bawah, bawah...

"Agghh~ berhentiihh... _gege_...ku mohon...aah!"

Nafasnya terengah, jemarinya semakin erat meremat helai hitam Yifan yang semakin turun ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rasanya hangat, geli, nikmat, dan juga menyakitkan. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya, membuat sensasi aneh yang membingungkan, dan rasa asing itu merambat ke balik relubg hatinya. Membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih, pandangannya berkabut, dan tubuhnya mulai bergerak diluar kehendaknya ketika lidah Yifan sampai di celah kakinya yang terbuka lebar.

Lidah dan bibir terampil Yifan bermain tepat di selangkangannya.

Kedua tangan besar Yifan meremat gemas paha sintal Tao yang ada diatas bahunya, meratakan saliva miliknya di area 'berbahaya' milik sang adik yang begitu menggiurkan. Menikmati rasa asin keringat dan rasa unik di indra perasa miliknya, semakin bersemangat tatkala desahan merdu Tao yang tak henti memanjakan telinganya.

Yifan sempat meghentikan kegiatan lidahnya yang menari-nari di area pribadi Tao itu, beralih mengecupi pahanya yang berkeringat, memberi tanda, dan meremasnya sesuka hati. Memacu lenguhan dan desisan tertahan indah yang keluar dari belah persik Tao, memicu hasratnya lebih besar untuk segera mengklaim sosok manis yang menjadi satu-satunya obsesi baginya itu.

"Aaahh~ t-tidak ge- aah! Uhm! Aahh~ aah!" cengkramannya semakin erat bahkan sampai menarik helai hitam di sela-sela jemarinya itu dengan spontan ketika rasa basah menjalari batang kemaluannya yang mengacung tegak.

Yifan melakukannya seperti tengah menikmati ice cream kopi kesukaannya, membasahi batang yang mengacung tegak itu dengan salivanya yang berasal dari lidah terlatih miliknya. Memberi sensai rangsangan lebih hebat pada si pemilik tubuh, membuatnya bergetar, dan mendesah makin basah. Jika Yifan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan melihat wajah Tao kini -dengan aliran sungai yang meleleh keluar dari sudut bibirnya karena terlalu banyak mendesah- , dapat di pastikan jika ia tak akan berlama-lama untuk segera membuat sang adik tercinta untuk merasakan surga.

"Aanhh~ ahh...aaah~ gegehh...ma-masuk￣"

 _ **Tidak. Ini tidak benar Tao. Ini salah...**_

Kedua mata yang semula terpejam menikmati itu tiba-tiba terbuka nyalang menunjukkan sepasang kilau mutiara hitam yang masih basah karena air mata yang sempat tumpah sebelumnya. Terbelalak menatap langit-langit kamar dengan bayang-bayang di pelupuk matanya, dan suara itu kembali bergaung di dalam kepalanya.

 _ **Ini salah. Hentikan atau kau akan menyesal...**_

Tanpa ia sadari, nafasnya tersendat di antara organ miliknya yang masih bekerja dengan baik. Suara itu begitu nyata, terdengar seperti suaranya sendiri.

Sementara dibawah sana Yifan masih sibuk membasahi kemaluan sang adik yang mulai mengeluarkan titik-titik air berwarna putih pekat.

"Hentikan! _Gege_!" seperti baru saja tersadar dari Dunianya yang lain. Tao refleks menarik helai milik Yifan yang berada di genggamannya hingga membuat sang kakak mendongak, tepat saat Yifan akan melahap batang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Berhenti...ini salah...tidak boleh..." Tao meracau. Pipinya kembali basah oleh air mata.

Yifan meraih lembut kedua tangan Tao yang berasarang diatas kepalanya, mengecup punggung tangannya bergantian, lalu mempertemukan iris masing-masing. Tak berusaha untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata, ia memilih untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan memagut lembut bibir kucing yang sudah membengkak, menerima lenghuhan kecil dari celah bibir mereka, dan hentakan tangan Tao yang masih di genggamnya.

Adiknya yang manis itu menolak, berusaha mematahkan ciuman mereka, tapi Yifan terlalu keras kepala untuknya. Ciuman itu semakin dalam, bahkan Yifan dapat dengan mudah memasukkan lidah panjangnya me dalam mulut hangat Tao, sukses membuat si manis itu melenguh.

 _ **Kau menikmatinya, dan kau menyukainya...**_

Suara itu lagi. Tak tahan, Tao semakin rapat menutup matanya. Tangisnya belum berhenti, membuat wajahnya benar-benar basah dan berantakan.

 _ **Kau mencintainya. Karena itu kau menginginkannya...**_

Tao ingin membantah tuduhan suara yang ada di dalam kepalanya itu, bergaung layaknya bunyi lonceng kuil. Tapi apa yang bisa di lakukannya? Karena semua itu memang benar adanya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengakuinya _peach_ , dan sisi gelapmu tak akan pernah mencoba mendominasi dirimu" Yifan berujar rendah setelah menjauhkan bibirnya.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan ini yang ku inginkan _ge_..." ia terisak, nafasnya putus-putus akibat ciuman panas yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau tahu jika kau juga menginginkan ku Taozi, tidakkah kau menyadari itu sayang?"

"Tidak- aku-"

"Apa harus _gege_ membuat sisi gelapmu yang mendominan? Haruskah?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Wajahnya yang basah akan air mata pun tak menghalangi Yifan untuk memberi kecupan di seluruh permukaan cantik dan manis itu. Melepaskan satu genggaman tangannya yang segera ia larikan ke bagian bawah tubuh Tao, mengusap paha dalamnya lembut dan menggenggam kesejatian sang adik yang masih terbangun.

" _Gege_! Hentikan...ku mo-"

Lidahnya mendadak menjadi kelu, kaku. Sepasang mutiaranya yang basah terbelalak akan sosok Yifan yang tiba-tiba berubah memiliki tanduk layaknya iblis dan warna mata yang tajam menyla penuh dengan bahaya. Tersenyum penuh arti padanya, dan kemudian tanduk itu hilang di gantikan helai hitamnya yang berantakan serta warna mata yang berbeda. Tubuh Tao menegang, bahkan saat Yifan sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang lain dan meraih kedua kaki jenjang Tao untuk di letakkannya memeluk pinggangnya.

Tanpa menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya yang tengah memanjakan kesejatian sang adik, Yifan kembali membungkam bibir Tao yang setengah terbuka -belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya- dan menghempaskan kesadaran si manis itu jika kegiatan panas ini masih berlanjut.

Tao menolak kembali. Berusaha berontak meski ia tahu jika percuma, mendorong-dorong bahu lebar Yifan untuk mematahkan ciuman mereka, dan hasilnya nihil. Pria tampan itu bahkan tak bergerak se senti pun, dan yang ada ciuman berubah semakin panas. Suara di dalam kepalanya kembali terdengar berisik, seperti ada beberapa sosok yang mendekam disana dan berusaha menghasutnya.

Dan di antara air mata yang melapisi mata indahnya, melalui ekor matanya dirinya dapat melihat sesosok siluet dengan helai berwarna merah membara berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Membuat maniknya bergerak gelisah -takut- dan tak sengaja melihat siluet lain di sisi kiri ranjang, yang kali ini memiliki helai berwarna putih.

Ia ketakutan. Tidak tahu mengapa, siluet asing itu membuatnya ingin berlindung dalam dekapan Yifan. Dan seperti memiliki ikatan yang teramat kuat, Wu tampan itu memutuskan ciuman mereka dengan nafas terengah yang terdengar begitu membakar gairah. Tao spontan memeluk pinggang Yifan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang kakak. Nafasnya sedikit memburu karena takut, dan Yifan mengerti akan hal itu. Maka ia balas memeluk Tao, mengecupi leher serta bahunya yang tersebar beberapa _mark_ , lalu menoleh ke sisi kanan tempat tidur.

Seringai tampannya terlihat saat sepasang hazel miliknya bertemu dengan beberapa pasang mata berbaga I warna dari beberapa siluet yang mengelilingi tempat tidur. Sosok-sosok yang sebenarnya harus di jauhi dan di hindari, sosok menyerupai dirinya sendiri dan juga Tao. Mereka hadir karena desakan emosi yang begitu kuat, berusaha untuk saling mendominasi, menjadikan eksitensi mereka tak terbantahkan. Hidup di dalam diri setiap manusia.

Tak terkecuali seorang Zitao yang begitu manis dan lugu.

"Untuk malam ini saja _peach_ , jangan bersikap naif, atau kau akan menyesal sayang" Yifan berbisik lembut tepat di telinga Tao, sembari mengarahkan satu tangannya untuk melepas pelukab tangan Tao di pinggangnya, dan membawa kedua tangan itu melingkari lehernya.

"Jangan takut, _gege_ disini bersamamu, selamanya..." di kecupnya lembut telinga Tao, kemudian mengulmnya pelan.

"Aah~" jemari lentik milik si manis itu spontan meremas kuat helai milik Yifan. Menggeliat, berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya namun lidah dan bibir Yifan telah menerkam kulit lengketnya karena keringat.

Kepala Yifan semakin turun, seiring pergerakan lidahnya yang meliuk-liuk di kulit eksotis milik Tao, tak lupa mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang semula berada di pinggang kecil pemuda manis itu menuju tubuh bagian bawahnya. Membelai perlahan paha sintalnya, kemudian menempatkan kedua tangannya di bawah pantat bulat Tao, dan mengangkatnya sedikit.

Bibirnya telah berlabuh di salah satu tonjolan cherry milik Tao, menghisapnya lembut seperti seekor lebah yang mencari sari bunga. Kedua tangan besarnya mulai membelai bongkahan padat dan kenyal di bawah sana, sesekali meremas remasnya lalu menarik kedua pipi pantantnya kearah yg berlawanan, meremas kembali, dan mengelusnya.

"Aaah~ henti- hyah! _Gege_ ~ berhen- aah!"

Yifan meraba lembut lubang surga Tao, menggoda di bagian luarnya lalu kembali meremas-remas bulatan menggemaskan itu. Wajah manis Tao memerah sempurna, yang tersembunyi di antara bahu dan leher Yifan, sementara kedua tangannya melingkar erat di sekitar leher lelaki Wu itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap menjadi milik _gege_ , _peach_ " mendesah dengan suara yang serak dan berat. Nafasnya semakin memburu ketika ujung jari telunjuknya kembali meraba lubang itu dan merasakan kerutannya yang sangat mengundang.

"Apapun..." Yifan menahan nafasnya, perlahan meraih pinggang kecil Tao dan mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Selamanya" bisiknya penuh penekanan. Menyangga pinggang kecil sang adik seraya memposisikan kesejatian besarnya di depan lubang yang begitu mengundang.

Menempatkannya dengan akurat. Tepat di depan pintu masuk lubang kecil berkerut itu, Yifan merendahkan kepalanya, menjulurkan lidahnya menyapa tonjolan _cherry_ Tao yang masih menegang meminta untuk di jamah dan kembali menerima desahan menggairahkan yang keluar dari belah persik Tao yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Menggunakannya secara ahli untuk mengalihkan perhatian adiknya yang manis, jika dirinya telah menempelkan ujung kepala kejantanannya di pintu masuk lubang Tao.

"Akh! Hyaah~ aah...mmhh~ ge- AAAAAHHH!"

Desahan nikmat itu sontak berubah menjadi jeritan kesakitan dan hentakan kepalanya yang semakin melesak diatas alas yang di gunakannya. Mulut Tao terbuka lebar, matanya runcingnya membelalak, jari-jari tangannya mencengkram kuat bahu Yifan hingga menancap di kulit putih lelaki itu.

"Sakit! Aaahh! Berhenti! Ku- aaahh!" Tao memberontak hebat, kembali menangis tersedu merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa bagai membelah tubuh bagian bawahnya.i

Yifan menahan nafasnya yang memburu begitu kepala penis nya telah tertanam di dalam lubang hangat nan sempit milik Tao. Sepasang _hazel_ nya menggelap, berkabut pekat, dan nafasnya berderu layaknya seekor hewan buas yang mengerikan. Mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan Tao serta cakaran kuku-kuku tajam dari jemari lentik milik sang adik yang tersimpan diatas punggungnya. Cengkramannya menguat di pinggang kecil itu, menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri hingga separuh penisnya berhasil menyusup masuk semakin dalam.

"Aaaahhhh! Sakit! Berhenti! Sakit _gege_!" Tao menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri seiring rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksa itu.

Lubangnya terasa sangat panas, seperto di robek dengan sadis, dan rasanya sangat perih. Batang milik Yifan terus berusaha masuk semakin dalam, dan tubuhnya mengejang saat Yifan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya -mendordong penisnya masuk- dan di sambut teriakan kesakitan oleh Tao.

Yifan memejamkan matanya, mendiamkan penisnya yang telah tertanam sempurna di dalan lubang ketat milik Tao, seraya mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Hingga ia mendengar suara isakan yang menyayat hati, iapun kembali membuka matanya dan memandang sendu Tao yang menangis dengan wajah kesakitan yang teramat kentara.

"Sebentar lagi sayang...sebentar lagi... _gege_ sangat menyayangimu _peach_ " Yifan memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi di pipi halus Tao, dan turun ke lehernya.

Si manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, masih menolak, memberontak, tapi apa daya jika kenyataannya dirinya tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menangis.

"Keluarkan _ge_! Sakit! Jangan membuatku jadi membenci _gege_!" mohonnya kesakitan.

"Tidak sayang..." berbisik, kemudian mengulum cuping telinga Tao. Sedikitnya berhasil membuat si manis itu melenguh pelan. "Kau tidak akan membenci _gege_..." lembut dan juga tajam. Kalimat itu bersifat mutlak.

"Sakit _ge_...hiks...sakit..."

"Hanya sebentar sayang...setelah itu _gege_ akan memberikanmu surga..." di kecupnya bibir kucing kemerahan itu, lalu melahapnya rakus.

"Mmmhh!" Tao memukul punggung Yifan keras, berusaha mematahkan ciuman itu tapi tenaganya seperti terkuras habis.

Yifan menikmati bibir manis milik sang adik seolah tak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Menghisap, mengulun, dan menjejalkan lidah panjangnya masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Tao, mencecap setiap rongga mulut itu dan mengajak bertarung lidah si pemilik. Tao menggeliat tak nyaman, meremas bahu Yifan yang terdapat bekas cakaran dan juga darah, nafasnya tersendat, sementara Yifan seperti tak ingin menyudahi ciuman itu dengan cepat.

Kedua tangan besar Yifan kembali bersarang di pinggang kecil Tao, mengelusnya lembut hingga tubuh itu bergetar. Dan seperti menjadi sebuah tanda peringatan bagi sosok-sosok yang berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidur itu, mereka -yang menyerupai Yifan dan Tao- tiba-tiba menghilang seperti tersedot masuk ke dalam tubuh kedua kaka beradik itu tepat saat Yifan mematahkan ciumannya dan tiba -tiba menarik kesejatiannya hingga separuh lalu..

 **Thrust!**

"Akh! Aahh!" Tao mengernyit kesakitan. Jemarinya kembali menngores bahu Yifan.

Lelaki Wu itu mengeram kecil ketika menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali, mengeluar-masukkan penis besarnya di lubang sempit Tao. Kedua tangan kokohnya memcengkram pinggang kecil Tao kuat, seraya menstabilkan gerakkan pinggulnya agar tak terlalu keras menghujam lubang ketat sang adik. Dan Tao menangis kembali di sela-sela teriakan dan lenguhannya.

Yifan bergerak konstan, berusaha menemukan titik nikmat yang nanti akan menghantar Tao pada sensai menghanyutkan yang tak terkira. Sesekali terdengar desisan dan geraman seperti hewan buas, ketat dan hangatnya lubang Tao benar-benar memberikan pelayanan menakjubkan untuk penis besarnya. Membuatnya hilang kendali atas kewarasannya selama ini, dan di tambah teriakan Tao yang kini berubah menjadi lenguhan serta desahan yang terdengar sangat indah.

"Aaah! _Gege_ \- aahh! Ngghh~ Aaah...stop ge- hyaaahh!"

"Apapun yang terjadi...kau tetaplah milik _gege_..." suaranya terdengar amat berat, seperti menahan eraman.

"Tidak...aahh...berhen- aakhh! Oh! Aahh~ jangan mem-aahh..buat ku jadi..membencimu _ge_...aahh~"

"Tidak _peach_...hhh...hal itu tidak akan pernah- hhhh...terjadi.. " Yifan terlampau memusatkan konsentrasinya pada tempo gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat.

"Aaahh! Gege! _Stop_ \- hyaaaahh~~ nngghh..."

Segala penolakan yang telah siap di ujung lidah Tao lenyap seketika saat Yifan semakin cepat memompa kesejatiannya di dalam lubang miliknya. Kesejatian itu berukuran besar, Ta o dapat merasakannya batang itu memenuhi lubangnya dan bergerak cukup liar, menumbuk sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuat tubuhnya mengejang dan matanya berkunang-kunang, perutnya pun terasa melilit. Sesuatu berusaha untuk keluar dari kepala penisnya yang berdiri tegak, rasa itu begitu memabukkan. Menghilangkan akal sehat.

Dan Yifan dengan senang hati akan terus bergerak untuk mencari kenikmatan untuk Tao dan juga untuk dirinya. Desahan yang senantiasa terlantun dari bibir kucing itu menjadi penyemangat baginya agar terus memompa penisnya. Memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara untuk sang adik yang berada di bawah kuasanya.

.

.

Putih itu datang untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya setelah orgasme pertama mereka. Yifan merasa tidak akan cukup meski dirinya sudah memasukkan kesejatiannya ke dalam lubang surga Tao. Dan sensai itu masih terasa sangat menakjubkan, membuat miliknya mengeluarkan cairan putihnya beberapa kali di dalam lubang itu hingga tubuh berkeringat Tao melemas di bawah tubuhnya.

Nafas mereka sama-sama putus, berkeringat dan lengket. Yifan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak roboh menindih sang adik yang memejamkan mata di bawahnya dengan kedua tangan yang berada di sisi kepala Tao, mengamati wajah penuh peluh yang memerah itu dari jarak yang teramat dekat, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di wajah manis itu, lalu menyapa bibirnya yang terbuka -tengah meraup oksigen- dan menciumnya lembut.

Tao spontan membuka kedua matanya, membelalak lemah dan melihat wajah tampan Yifan yang penuh peluh. Sontak saja ia mendorong bahu pria itu dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang zangat terbatas, merengek di dalam ciuman itu dan menggerakkan kakinya yang tertindih tubuh Yifan, lelaki Wu itupun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menatap Taok sendu. Namun sI manis itu memalingkan wajahnya cepat, menolak beradu pandang dengan sang kakak.

" _Gege_ berhasil membuatku membenci _gege_ " suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan. Bergetar dan juga rapuh.

"Kauh tidak bisa melakukan itu _Taozi_ " ucap Yifan, membelai lembut pipi Tao, tapi di tepis cepat oleh si manis itu.

Menatap garang pada sang kakak yang berada diatas tubuhnya, hingga secara spontan ia menarik bantal yang tak terpakai di sisi kanannya dan memukuli Yifan dengan air mata yang kembali tumpah.

"Kenapa _gege_ melakukan ini!? Apa _gege_ sudah gila!? Hah!?" suaranya terdengar serak dan getir. Berlinang air mata, tak berhenti memukuli Yifan yang diam tak bergeming.

Pukulan itu tidak sakit sungguh. Yifan hanya merasa dadanya begitu nyeri melihat air mata yang melelehi wajah manis sang adik, tak berusaha menghindar, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya kembali, menyeka lelehan bening itu meski yang ada tangis Tao semakin keras.

"Kenapa _ge_? Kenapa? Apa _gege_ tidak memikirkan aku? Ibu? Atau ayah? Kenapa _gege_ tega!?" suaranya meninggi di kata terakhir.

Tangannya berhenti memukul tubuh Yifan, memejamkan mata karena tangis yang semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya lemas, dirinya lelah berpikir, dan Yifan merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Karena _gege_ sangat memikirkan mu _peach_ , _gege_ tidak akan pernah membuat mu menderita" Yifan berbisik, mengecup pelan bahu telanjang Tao.

"Mengubah takdir huh? Bahkan _gege_ sudah menghancurkanya!"

"Hancur?" Yifan refleks mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap kedua mutiara hitam Tao yang sangat basah. " _Gege_ bahkan membuatnya lebih baik Taozi"

Tao menatap sang kakak nanar. Air matanya tak berhenti berlinang, hingga membasahi bantalnya yang menyanggah kepalanya, ia menangis dengan bahu bergetar. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, semua ini terasa amat menyakitkan untuknya.

Dan suara isakan tangis di dalam kamar yang hening itu terusik saat terdengar suara dering ponsel samar-samar. Jelas jika saat ink Tao kebingungan di antara tangisannya. Ia tak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin di masa lalu ada po...

Oh tidak...

Si manis bermata seperti panda itu kembali terbelalak saat melihat ke sekeliling kamar kunonya yang kini berganti menjadi ruangan serba putih yang di kenalinya sebagai kamar rawat Yifan.

Bagaimana mungkin? Sejak kapan? Bukankah tadi dirinya berada di masa lalu?

"Hallo?" suara Yifan yang baru saja menerima panggilan itu sukses mengalihkan perhatiab Tao. Si tampan itu sempat melirik kearahnya dan kembalo bersuara.

"Tao sudah tidur, besok aku akan bicara padanya. Ayah tenang saja"

Si manis itu menatap Yifan penasaran.

Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Ya aku mengerti, lalu kapan Ayah dan Ibu kembali?"

"Baiklah, ya. Selamat malam"

"A-ada apa? Ayah menelepon?" tanya Tao sangat penasaran. Yifan meletakkan ponsel itu diatas meja stand night yang terjangkau oleh tangan panjangnya, dan kembali menatap sang adik.

"Mereka akan kembali dalam waktu dekat" ujarnya.

Mata indah Tao membulat. "S-sungguh? Kapan?" ada rasa takut di sorot mata dan juga suaranya.

"Segera. Mereka akan kembali untuk mengurus perceraian"

"Oh, ja- APA!? CERAI!?" kali ini kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Shock. Yifan mengangguk.

"Mereka akan bercerai" ulangnya.

"K-kenapa? Apa yang terjadi!?"

"Kita akan tahu saat mereka kembali nanti"

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Ayah dan Ibu baik-baik saja, bahkan mereka tidak pernah bertengkar hebat" seperti gumaman. Jelas jika Tao sangat shock mendengarnya. Kedua maniknya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Yifan kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, membelai pipi lembab Tao. "Dengam begitu tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi kita. Gege sudah berkata sebelumnya, jika takdir dapat diubah"

Tao menahan nafas mendengarnya. Sepasang mata _hazel_ itu menatapnya penuh kelembutan, kasih sayang yang sangat besar, dan cinta yang tak terkira. Membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, membuatnya pening. Benarkah semua ini lebih baik? Dengan perceraian orang tua mereka?

Yifan merengkuh tubuh lemas Tao ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup pipinya, lalu melesakkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher si manis itu.

"Ini takdir kita _peach_ , untuk bersama" suaranya teredam, namun Tao dapat mendengarnya.

"Tapi _ge_..."

" _Gege_ sangat mencintai mu, tidakkah kau juga?" Yifan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tepat di kedua manik Tao.

Lidahnya mendadak terasa kelu.

" _Gege_ hanya memperjuangkan apa yang _gege_ inginkan, dan _gege_ tidak akan rela kehilanganmu"

"Aku..."

Yifan tersenyum. Melihat keraguan dan kebimbangan di wajah manis itu, iapun membelainya lembut. Memeluknya kembali, kali ini lebih erat.

" _Gege_ tahu. _Gege_ sangat mencintaimu _peach_ "

Dapat di rasakannya hembusan nafas hangat Yifan di ceruk lehernya. Tao merasa jika tubuhnya yang menegang kini perlahan menjadi lebjh rileks, kedua tangannya terangkat, bergerak ragu diatas punggung Yifan hingga akhirnya mendarat disana. Balas memeluknya, dan menempelkan wajahnya di bahu lebar Yifan. Kalimat itu tak bisa terucap dari mulutnya, lidahnya terasa kaku. Bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan 3 kata itu saja dirinya tidak bisa.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, apapun yang terjadi"

Tao mengangguk kecil dengan mata yang di pejamkan. Bernafas lebih tenang dan teratur, merasakan kehangatan yang di berikan Yifan padanya yang lama ia rindukan. Merasaka tubuh mereka yang berhimpitan, menghantarkan getaran-getaran aneh yang meneyelusup ke dalam sanubari, membuat beban mereka sedikit berkurang. Yang pada akhirnya rasa itulah yang menjadi pemenangnya.

Karena Yifan tahu, tanpa mengucapkan kalimat itupun Tao masih mencintainya. Tao menjadi miliknya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Bahkan setelah Pompeii lenyap dan era baru datang, cinta mereka akan tetap ada.

Semua keanehan dan keajaiban ini, rasa itu tetap sama.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahoy! Akhirnya tamat juga, maaf buat Om Frista kalau saya apdet nya lama, punten om *bow*

Endingnya jelek? Maaf kalo gitu ya x'D

Ff ini tamat aja eike udah lega selega leganya! Udah ah, ga ada yg mau di sampein juga, _review_ yg banyak bagi yg baca! Wajib! Harus!

Banyak typo? Maklum, ini panjang dan mata gw ga bisa diajak jadi editor yg baik x'D 8k vroh! *cemil bambu*

Oh iya, mau pengumuman dikit. Rencana mau buka PO untuk KTHS _stuff_ (masih dalam proses vote), dan dibuka PO kloter kedua bagi Hailang yg kemarin ga bisa ikutan. _For more information just chat me in line_ : otsu_k _or my bbm_ 53CFD6A6

 _Big thanks for all of you! Ciao!_

#PandaNetesDay

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
